Three Words That Don't Need To Be Said
by xXxGothicButterflySpiritxXx
Summary: They never say those words to each other. They tell their friends, but are afraid to say it aloud. Shiki's and Rima's lives before they entered Cross Academy, and how going to the private school made their bond even stronger. Hiatus until farther notice.
1. Prologue

_**.::Summery: Rima and Shiki's lives before they went to Cross Academy and joined the Night Class. How they met, How they were raised, why their so close and why they never say those three, powerful words.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She sat outside on the front porch, starring up at the sky. She wore comfy, black pants that were good for relaxing and a wool, long sleeved shirt what was a little to big, the ends of the sleeves reaching the middle of her small fingers. Beside her was an umbrella.

Her features were the same from when she was sixteen, only looking a bit more mature.

She had the same, yellow orange hair that she used to wear in pigtails all the time. It's grown out now, almost to her wait. The same, black ribbons holding her hair in lower pigtails that rested against her back.

Her mysterious eyes were the same. A strange shade of blue, never revealing what she was thinking. Only now the held a warmth that wasn't there before. It was the warmth that-

"Mama?"

The warmth that a mother could only have.

She turned to see five year old girl in a light nightgown come outside, a bright yellow blanket in her hand that had a pink bunny in the corner. Her red hair, that was a few shades lighter then her fathers, was in pigtails with dark blue ribbons.

"Rinri, you should go to bed, it'll be dawn soon," she said to her daughter.

"But I can't sleep," the little girl said. "Can I wait for daddy with you?"

"He might not be back till well after sunrise," Her mother said.

"That's why mommy has her umbrella," Rinri said. Her mother sighed and gestured her to come over. With a smile, the small girl sat in her mothers lap.

After a few minutes she asked, "Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you and daddy say 'I love you'?"

"Why would you ask that?" Her mother asked, a bit caught off guard.

"Kain Hao's parents say it all the time. He gets embarrassed when they do. And Aidou Tsubasa and Yin's dad tells his wife it a lot. So why don't you and daddy? Don't you love each other?"

"Of course we do. I love your father more than anything, and I know his feels for me are the same."

"The why don't you tell him that?"

"Sometimes you don't need to tell the person you love that you love them," her mother said. "Sometimes, when a person loves someone so much, they can't put it into words. So their actions so how much they care for that person, because they can't put it into words."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"But Oji-San says it's good to hear some say I love you. Even if they already know it."

"Well, there are doubts whether or not he's actually a vampire so I wouldn't listen to everything he says," he mother sighed. "Try to sleep. Your father will be upset if you don't go to bed on time."

Rinri pouted but still laid her head in her mother's lap.

Her mother took out her pigtails, stroking her head.

Shiki Rima looked up at the sky, where the stars were now starting to fade from sight. She could still remember that day. The day they met, and how they changed each others lives as they grew up…

* * *

**That's the Prologue. This was gonna be a one-shot, with the next chapter as the story but the more I thought about it I wanted to do it as a long Fanfic! so R&R PLZ!**

**Here's something for you to figure out, why is her daughters name Rinri? **


	2. 1,Familiar

_**Chapter 1, Familiar**_

_**

* * *

**_

She leaned against the wall, praying that it would end soon and she could leave. It wasn't that she hated where she was, it was just that she was tired of being around all the same people every other week. She sighed as these Humans walked passed her, looking over their shoulders back at her. She knew what was going through their minds. It wasn't concern for her, wondering where her parents were, thinking she was lost or in the wrong place.

It was awe.

Touya Rima was eight years old, and already very beautiful. And of course she was; she was a vampire. She had yellow-orange hair that hung in pigtails on her head, eyes that were a strange shade of blue that mystified people. She wore a Lolita like dark blue dress with black flats. She looked like a porcelain doll. In her hand was a box of chocolate Pocky.

'_This is boring. Where's my father? He said we could leave right after I finished the photo shoot_' she thought, opening the box. It was her mothers decision for Rima to do modeling. The Touya Clan hadn't had much going for them in the last hundred years or so, so when Rima was born, looking like she did, they would dress her up and take her to parties to show her off. Rima didn't hate it, but that didn't mean she liked it either.

Meanwhile, not far from her, was a boy the same age as her. He wore loose, dark green pants and a dark blue sweater. He had messy, thick red hair that fell into his pale blue eyes.

"Oh, he's so handsome!"

"His last name is Shiki, do you think he's related to that actress?"

"Shiki Mitsuki? Oh, she's was great! My mother was a huge fan of hers before she quit acting."

"Mine too!"

Shiki Senri resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated it when people made a huge fuss like this. The only reason why he was here was because when he went out with his mother to a studio, a scout spotted him and next thing he knows, he's a child model.

He looked around the studio, a bored expression on his face. Then he noticed her, the girl leaning against the wall. She looked familiar but he didn't know how…

She looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her. She saw the boy looking at her. He looked familiar for some reason.

Boy looked girl.

Girl looked at boy.

Neither looked away until her father, and his uncle came to get them.

"Rima, Go change," Her father said. "And make sure not to rip anything, your mother would like you to wear that again."

She nodded and followed the family's seamstress to a dressing room.

"Senri, come along," his uncle said.

He nodded and followed his to the doors.

She looked over her shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder.

Wondering why the other was so familiar…

* * *

_R&R_


	3. 2,Doll

_**To sailor sirius, who guessed right on Rinri's name.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2, Doll**_

_**

* * *

**_Rima laid on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. She did this a lot. She didn't have any siblings to play with, nor any friends. Her parents would take her to parties, but never really let her mingle with the other vampire children because her mother wanted her right by their side when their friends came to talk to them and show them how pretty their daughter was.

A doll.

That's what she felt like. Just a play thing to be show off.

"Rima? Could you come down here?" she heard her mother call.

She slowly rolled off her bed, taking her time. She went into the living room, where her mother was holding a dress. It was light blue, the top half almost like a tank top, and puffed out a little at the skirt which had a white, lace trimming.

"Rima, try this on, please," Her mother, Touya Annika, said. Her hair was blond, slightly wavy. Her eyes where a very light shade of blue. She was wearing a dark red dress with a white sash.

"Why?" Rima asked.

"We were invited to the Ichijo's estate for a get together," She said.

"Isn't he the head of the Council?" Rima asked.

"Yes, that's right. He's very important so we have to look nice," Her mother said.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because you need to get out more," Her mother said. "Didn't your father tell you when he took you to the studio this morning?"

Rima looked at her father, Touya Kazumi, was a tall man with blonde hair but hints of orange in it and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit. He gave Rima an apologetic look. Rima sighed and said, "Fine, I'll put it on." taking the dress from her smiling mother and went to her room to change.

Before she was born, her mother was the Touya Heir. When her father married her, he took the Touya name after her mother begged him too. Rima knew that her mother was always pressured to succeed at something but she turned out no different then a regular Noble. In a way, Rima could understand why her mother showed her off so much; she never got the attention when she was a child.

But because she understood it, doesn't mean she liked it.

* * *

Shiki sighed as his mother dragged him to the car.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked.

"Your friends with Ichio's grandson right?" Mitsuki said.

An image of the Happy-Go-Lucky blonde vampire popped into his mind. He was so cheerful it was almost scary.

"He'll be glad to see you again since we haven't gone to any of the gatherings in a while." his mother went on.

As the driver pulled out of the drive way, Shiki thought about the reason why they didn't go to the gatherings. His mother's mental state hasn't been the best in the last year. Some days she would be happy, cheerful like she is right now. Other days she was just sit where she was, her eyes unfocused. On those days Shiki would have to help her with some tasks.

Shiki looked at his mother, who was starring out the window with a smile on her face that he hadn't seen in a few weeks. Smiling softly himself, he leaned back into the seats.

If his mother was happy, he could endure this for a few hours.

**xXxXxXx**

"Shiki, long time no see!" A boy with blonde hair greeted the red haired boy, who had a sceptical look on his face.

"Are you sure you're a vampire Ichijo-San?" he asked. Ichijo pouted.

"Shiki's mean," he said. "Come on, the others want to see you!" Ichijo started dragging him to the back of the room.

"Who?" Shiki asked.

"Now, Now, Shiki, it's only been a few months I know you haven't forgotten them."

"I shouldn't leave my mother alone," Shiki said, looking over his shoulder. He could see his mother, in her black and white shawl, talking to someone he didn't know. Ichijo followed his gaze.

"Your mother hasn't been feeling well, has she?" he asked.

"Not really. She seems better that's why we came," Shiki said. Ichijo nodded. Though he hadn't seen his friend in awhile he still knew when something was bothering him.

"Everyone, look who it is!" Ichijo exclaimed.

"Hmp, we were starting to think you thought you were too good to come to parties anymore," Said a boy with blond hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a dark green dress shirt and black pants.

"Unlike you Aidou, Shiki isn't so self centered," A girl with tan hair that went between her shoulder blades scoffed. She wore a light, long sleeved red dress with black trimming.

"What was that Ruka!"

"Shiki, how're you doing?" Akatsuki asked.

"I'm good, just tired," Shiki yawned.

"Your always tired." Akatsuki sighed before stopping his hot headed cousin from attacking Ruka.

Shiki stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around. He recognised some of the vampires here, but being absent as long as he has he couldn't put names to the faces.

"Shiki, let's get something to eat, I'm so hungry!" Ichijo said, dragging him to a near by buffet table.

There was a variety of foods. Salads, steak, potatoes, pasta, buns…but no desert. Must be on a different table. Not all that hungry, Shiki filled his plate with just a little bit of pasta.

"That's all your having?" Ichijo said, looking at his plate.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Shiki should eat more, he's so skinny."

"Shut up."

As they returned to where their friends were Shiki paused, frowning. He thought saw familiar orange yellow hair in the crowd.

"Something wrong Shiki?" Ichijo asked.

"Ie, just thought I saw something."

When they got back they saw that the other three already had their food. Aidou was sitting in one side of the couch and Ruka on the other, both had their arms a crossed their chests, facing away from each other. Stuck in the middle was Akatsuki, who looked tired.

Ichijo and Shiki sweat dropped.

"Time for desert!" Aidou exclaimed. He pulled a box out of his pocket. On it was written "_Choco-Pocky_".

"Ooh, I want some!" Ichijo grabbed the box from his fellow blond

"Hey! My Pocky!"

"Try some Shiki," Ichijo held the box out to him. He took a stick and bit it.

It was good. He took two more, much to the dismay of Aidou.

"My Pocky…"he sobbed.

As he ate the chocolate covered bread stick, his thoughts went to yesterday morning, at that photo shoot. The girl he saw there was eating the same thing he was now.

'_I wonder who she was_' he thought.

"Ichijo-San, why aren't your parents here?" Ruka asked.

"Tou-San had to go abroad for his new movie, and Kaa-San took time off her ikebana school so she could go with him," Ichijo explained.

"Rima? Rima, where are you?" they turned to see a man with blond hair looking through the crowd. Shiki recognised him right away.

'_He's that man I saw with her yesterday_'

"Isn't that Touya Kazumi?" Akatsuki said.

"Whose Rima?" Shiki asked.

"His daughter," Ruka said. "Weird that she's missing. Usually she doesn't leave her mothers side."

"I always figured she was just shy, that's why she never talks to us," Ichijo shrugged.

"Or she's just too intimidated of my handsomeness to talk to us," Aidou boasted.

"Please, not even rodents would find you handsome," Ruka scoffed.

"Nani!"

"Huh? Where did Shiki?" Ichijo looked around but he couldn't see the red haired vampire anymore.

Aidou looked around before he noticed something.

"WHERE'S MY POCKY?"

* * *

Rima sighed as she sat on the edge of the large fountain in the backyard. Actually, it was more of a field then a back yard, complete with said fountain, a garden, and a surrounding forest and at least a dozen paths to take a walk

She closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh, clean air. She glad to be out here now. She couldn't handle it anymore.

_~Ten Minutes Earlier~_

"Aw, your daughter looks absolutely adorable Annika," A vampire with long light brown hair and in a green dress said.

"Just like a porcelain doll, nothing out of place," Another with shoulder length fire red hair and a yellow cocktail dress said.

"Thank you," Annika smiled down at her. "Rima, thank her for the compliment.

"Arigato," Rima said, starring at the ground.

"My daughter doesn't like to dress up," the woman with brown hair said. "She's ten years old and already rebelling against me, wearing nothing but black Goth clothes. And her father does nothing about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Rima is a good daughter, she never does anything out of line-"

'_That's because you never let me do anything_' Rima thought, frowning.

"-she's like my little doll, I do love her."

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She was bored, tired, and annoyed. When her mother wasn't looking she slipped into the crowd and out the patio doors.

Now that she'd calm down a bit she thought maybe she over reacted but she didn't want to be just a doll to people. A thing to dress up in anything they wanted. She wanted to be able to speak her mind to her mother but it was hard.

"Your Rima, right?" startled, she looked up. She didn't hear anyone walking towards her. The noise of the fountain must have masked it.

A boy with thick red hair and pale blue eyes stood in front of her. He had on dark blue jeans and black sweater.

The boy from the studio. No wonder he was familiar, he was a vampire too. She must have seen him at one of the parties and forgot.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Shiki Senri," he said. "Can I sit with you?" when she didn't say anything he held up a rectangular box.

Rima nodded.

Shiki sat beside her, holding the box out.

She took one and put it in her mouth, slowly she chewed it.

The sat in silence for who knows how long.

"Why did you leave?"

"I got bored and tired."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Why are you here?"

"Bored. My mother wanted me to come."

"Oh."

Silence except for the chewing sounds of Pocky.

"Your parents are looking for you."

"I don't care."

Shiki glanced at her, questioning.

"My mother doesn't think of me as a daughter, I'm just her porcelain doll that she can show off."

Shiki didn't say anything. He chewed on his piece of Pocky, listening.

He finished it before answering.

"I don't like porcelain dolls. Their made of glass, and stare at you with creepy eyes and feel cold."

Rima looked at him.

"Your not made of glass, and your eyes are nice and…" he pocked her arm. She glared but he ignored it. "You don't feel cold so…your not a porcelain doll."

Rima blinked. It…was the first time someone said that to her.

"Shiki, right?" she said. She wasn't that good with names.

He nodded.

"Rima, right?" he said. Neither was he.

She nodded.

* * *

When they walked back in Rima's father hurried up to her.

"There you are, you had us worried."

"Gomen Tou-San," Rima said quietly. "I just wanted to play with my friend for awhile before we left."

"Your…friend?" Kazumi, looking confused, turned to look at Shiki. His eyes widened. "Oh, your Shiki Mitsuki's son, Senri right?"

Shiki nodded. "Nice to meet you Touya-San," he said.

"Well, say bye Rima, we have to go."

Rima looked at Shiki.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Will you be at the studio soon?"

"Maybe."

That annoyed her.

"What is it? Will you or won't you?"

"…I will…"

Shiki watched her leave.

"There you are Shiki!" Ichijo came from behind him. "You better give Aidou his Pocky back, he's been freaking out the last twenty minutes."

Shiki looked down at the empty box in his hand. Ichijo followed his gaze and sweat dropped.

"You ate a whole box by yourself?"

"No."

"With who then?"

"My friend, Rima."

* * *

"Rima, don't run off like that, I was so worried!" Annika hugged her daughter before ushering her into the car.

"I just wanted some space Kaa-San." Rima told her.

"Space?" Annika looked confused, like she couldn't understand why an eight year old would need space.

"It's nothing," Rima sighed. She starred out the window, thinking about him.

"_I don't like porcelain dolls. Their made of glass, and stare at you with creepy eyes and feel cold."_

"_Your not made of glass, and your eyes are nice and…You don't feel cold so…your not a porcelain doll."_

_

* * *

_

_R&R_

_

* * *

_

**_WHat do you think? Too OOC? Good? Bad? _**


	4. 3,Partners

_**Chapter 3, Partners **_

_**

* * *

**_"Ne, Ka-San, when is my next photo shoot?" Shiki asked his mother at dinner two days later.

Mitsuki looked up from her plate, startled. It was one of those times she would space out for awhile.

Her startled looked turned to confusion.

"I thought you didn't like those shoots Senri," she said.

Shiki shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"I'll have to call uncle, and see if he's set up something," his mother said.

"Alright."

* * *

Rima's eyes widened.

"Isn't it lovely? One of the girls at the party suggested it, she thought it'd would look good with your hair."

Rima didn't say anything. Her mother was holding a bright pink dress with even brighter pink trimming.

"I'll look like a Barbie doll mother!" she said, cringing at the idea of that _thing _on her.

"You'll look pretty," her mother said.

"I don't want to wear it though," Rima said, trying not to snap.

"But-"

"Honey, I have to take Rima to her shoot right now," Kazumi interrupted.

"What? Oh-" Annika looked at the clock. It was 8:30 pm. "Oh that's right, her shoot is in the evening this time."

"Yes, and where already running late."

"Okay, tell me how it went when you get back Rima, love you."

Rima left, not bothering to look at her mother.

**xXxXxXx**

"Your mother means well Rima."

"…"

"She's just wants you to feel loved because she didn't. she really loves you Rima."

"…"

Kazumi sighed. As close as he was with his daughter, he couldn't understand her fully.

Rima starred out the window of the car. She already knew that, and yet she didn't feel love from her mother. She felt the pressure her mother had felt when she buys her those bright dresses. She didn't like bright colours, she was more of a dark person. Some bright colours she liked, like a soft yellow or the occasional blue but the way her mother's eye lit up at the thought of seeing her daughter in one of those dresses just made it harder to say no when usually she had no trouble saying it. But after today, seeing her latest one, it was easy.

"We're here Rima," Kazumi asked. Rima blinked. They were at the studio.

'_I wonder if he'll be here_' she thought.

"I'll wit for you in the car, I'll be parked over there."

"'Kay."

* * *

"Okay Shiki-Kun, smile."

"…" Shiki starred at the camera, bored.

"Come on Shiki, just one smile, I'm begging here!"

"…"

With a sigh of defeat, he took the picture.

"Your lucky you're a cute kid," he said. "Shiki-Kun, try to practice smiling for the shoots at least, okay?"

Shiki shrugged and walked off the set, making him cry.

"Why do I have to put up with this Kami-Sama, why are you testing me this way, WHY?"

Shiki thought his manager was over reacting a bit. Then again, his last two did that also when he wouldn't smile for photo's. or any other time.

"Are you always this hard to work with?" a familiar voice said behind Shiki. He turned and saw her.

He shrugged.

"Do you always wear your hair like that?" he said.

She shrugged.

"So you came," she said.

"I said I would."

"I didn't believe you."

"Why?"

She turned away.

"Last person who said they would come was my mother but she didn't." she said. "She was busy picking out an outfit for a party."

Shiki was a bit surprised by this but, remembering what she had said about her mother at Ichijo's place, it was quickly gone.

"Aren't you doing a shoot right now?" he asked. He took in her outfit. She was wearing a dark red bunny hug and dark blue jeans. As always her hair was in pigtails. He wondered what her hair looked like without them. "What's it for anyway?"

"It was going to be just me and my partner hanging out at a park, but it got called off."

"Why?"

"My partner quit."

"Why?"

"I don't get along with them," Rima pulled out a box Pocky from her pocket. She opened it and put a stick in her mouth. "I get tired around them, and bored. So their always trying to find me a new one."

"And I'm hard to work with?" Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"Urusai," Rima sighed, jumping up on a table so she could sit on it.

She held a piece to him. He looked at it before biting it.

_Flash!_The two winced at the sudden bright light in their eyes that came with no warning.

"Adorable!" a woman's voice said. Shiki blinked and saw a woman with brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes that were covered with glasses. "This is the first time I've seen Rima get along with someone. And about time too, we were running out of people to put her with." the woman sighed.

"Huh?" the two vampires said.

"You, your names Shiki Senri, right?" the woman asked. He nodded. "Whose your manager?"

When he gave her the name she left. He turned to Rima, confused.

"Was that…?"

"My manager? Yes."

A few minutes later she returned.

"Alright, Shiki-Kun," she said. "Your now partners with Rima here. I've cleared it with your manager."

Shiki and Rima looked at each other.

'_Well, she does stay well composed so…_' he thought, remembering how people would make a big deal of who he was because of his mother.

"Alright," they said at the same time.

"Great, by the way my name is Izuma Cho," She said. "I look forward to working with you Shiki-Kun."

Shiki nodded in reply.

"Okay, so your guys first shoot together will be in one week, will you remember that?" Cho asked them.

They said yes.

"Good," she nodded, smiling. "I can't leave until your parents show up. Do you know when they'll be here?"

"My dads waiting in the parking lot," Rima said.

"My Uncles here," Shiki said. He could sense his presence in the building already.

"Alright." Their manger said. "Remember, be back here in one week."

"So you're my new partner," Rima said once she left.

"Looks like it," Shiki shrugged.

"Well, I don't get tired around you so I guess it's okay," She shrugged also. She too out another box from her bag that she carried and passed it to him. "Here."

He caught it.

"Shiki," He looked up to see Rima standing in the door way, looking at him. "I look foreword to working with you."

"I look foreword to working with you too, Rima."

**

* * *

****Don't ask about the managers name. I came up with it on the spot since I'm pretty sure they don't mention it in the Anime or Manga. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. 4,Puppet

_**Chapter 4, Puppet**_

* * *

_He remembers getting up earlier then he usually did. The sun was still in the sky, just slowly setting. He could hear voices downstairs. He thought he could hear what sounded like his great uncle and could easily recognize his mother's. his chest tightened at how upset she sounded._

_Slipping out of bed he put on a sweater since he felt a little cold and went to see what was going on._

_His mother was kneeling on the ground, her face in her hands and, just as he thought, his great-uncle was there._

"_No…Senri's not like him, not one bit!" His mother yelled._

"_Kaa-San?" he yawned. "What's wrong?"_

"_Senri…" his mother whispered, lifting her head. "Senri!" she stood up, running over to him. She picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Your not like him Senri, you won't turn out like you father." she said, shaking slightly._

_He gave his mother a worried look, and put his arms around her neck and head._

"_It's okay Kaa-San," he said. "It's okay." but she didn't calm down._

"_Senri," he looked over at his great-uncle, who extended a hand towards him. "If you want mom to calm down, then just be quiet and live like a puppet."_

Shiki opened his eyes, confused. At first he thought he was covered in sweat from the dream, but after blinking a few times he saw Rima standing over him with an empty glass in her hand.

"What was that for?" he sat up, water dripping from the ends of his hair.

"Had to wake you up somehow," she shrugged.

"Rima!" Their manager gasped. "Great, now we have to dry his hair before we can start the shoot."

"It's not my fault it's the only way to wake him up," she said.

Sighing in frustration, Cho got the stylist to blow dry his hair quickly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Rima asked, once the stylist finished.

"Nothing important," Shiki told her. In a way it wasn't important, but it still felt like a lie.

The look Rima gave him said she didn't believe him but she didn't press on any farther. They'd been modeling together now for about four months. The photographers loved them, saying they were cute together and surprisingly easy to work with since they were children. They went onto the set, that was set up as a park, complete with a fake tree and fake grass and a wooden bench.

"Since it's raining, we'll just do a practice shoot and when it's nice out again we'll do the actually shoot outside," The photographer explained. Both Rima and Shiki grimaced. Since they were vampires they didn't like the sunlight much.

"Now, I want you both to sit under the tree," The photographer said. "Rima, put your head on his shoulder while you, Shiki, rest you head against her. Okay?"

They did what they were told. Rima found it surprising comfortable to put her head on his shoulder. With her old partners she always went stiff whenever she had to get near them. Shiki was also surprised. It felt easy to just rest his head on hers.

"Perfect! So when we do the actual shoot, have your eyes closed while you sit in the shade."

"What's this for?" Rima asked.

"It's for a new magazine. There'll be an article on kids, like you two, making friends at a young age and how parents should encourage their child to be more social at a young age."

They did a few more poses, testing to see which would be good or not.

Rima noticed that Shiki was being more quiet then usual. Though it didn't show, she was slightly worried. Even though he complained that he was tired a lot, he's never fallen asleep at a shoot.

"Are you feeling okay, Shiki?" She asked, starring at her glass of water. They were sitting at a table, waiting to be picked up.

"Huh? Yeah," Shiki said. He looked a bit distracted.

"Liar."

"How? Do I look weird?"

"No, you won't look at me. That's how I know."

Shiki looked at her. He wondered if he should tell her about how his Great Uncle wanted him to be a puppet, and how he was considering it as long as it meant that his mother would be happy and calm and not sad anymore.

"My Great Uncle came by the other night," he said. "He made my mother get upset, and it took awhile to calm her down."

"What did he say?"

"Something about my father," Shiki remembered how his mother would get upset at the thought of his absent father.

Rima didn't asked anymore questions. Someone had come up to them, a man with white hair who Rima always saw come pick Shiki up. His Great Uncle.

"Senri, let's go," Rima heard him say. "We have to go to the council, as I need to speak with Ichio-San."

"Why? I want to go home and sleep," Shiki yawned. "Can't you go yourself? or drop me off at home first?"

"Now Senri," his voice dropped but Rima could still hear him. "Remember the deal. You do as your told, be a puppet and your mother will stay calm."

"_No…Senri's not like him, not one bit! Senri…Your not like him Senri, you won't turn out like you father." _

"Hai…" Shiki looked at the ground. Just as he went to follow his great uncle, her voice stopped him.

"Nani…?"

He turned to see Rima standing, glaring at his Great Uncle.

"Your using Shiki's mother…to get him to do what you want?" she said. Shiki's never seen her look so angry. He had no idea Rima had a temper like this. "That's low, even for the Council."

"Your Touya's daughter," turned to look at her, an amused expression on his face. "My, your just a pretty as the say, a living doll."

"Shiki's _not_ a puppet," Rima ignored him. "He can walk on his own, Talk on his own, and think for himself."

His uncle didn't say anything. He just turned and said, "Come Senri." and left.

Shiki looked at Rima.

Rima looked at Shiki.

"Rima-"

_Slap!_

"That's for being such an idiot," She turned around, ignoring his shocked face. "Agreeing to a stupid deal like that? To let people use you whenever they want, Your such a Baka."

Shiki didn't say anything. He touched his cheek, wincing slightly at the sting. It was the first time he was ever struck. It really hurt. He jumped slightly when she appeared in front of him. She touched his cheek, a blank expression on her face. But her eyes held the small worry she felt.

" Learn to love yourself more and I won't do it again." she said. "Deal?"

"…Deal…"

* * *

"Ah, Shiki, what happened to your cheek!" Ichijo exclaimed in shock. He had heard that his friend had come to the building and went to see him, expecting to see a tired Shiki, who was bored out of is mind, laying on a couch. What he did not expect was a Shiki sitting in a chair, wincing as he touched a red cheek.

"…Slapped…" he mumbled.

"Nani?" Ichijo gasped. "Don't tell me it your Uncle?"

"No…Rima, she got annoyed with me…"

Ichijo's heard a little about Rima, Shiki's partner and new friend. But since he's never spoken to here he doesn't know much about her.

"Why did she get annoy you?" he asked.

"…She said…that I should learn to love myself more…" Shiki mumbled.

Ichijo's expression showed one of shock before smiling slightly.

"Huh? What is it Ichijo-San?"

"Nothing," Ichijo shook his head. '_It's just…I've known you for two years now and she only five months and yet…she seems to know you more then I do_'

"Oh, Shiki, I'm supposed to tell you that Aidou's inviting everyone over next week to hang out! You should bring Rima-Chan!"

"Why?"

"Because it's no fair that Shiki only gets to see her," Ichijo pouted. "I've only seen her magazines."

"It's not my decision." Shiki told him.

"Great, so I'll see you both next week!"

* * *

**To be honest, I think that first part happened when Shiki was six but I wanted it in this chapter...I don't know what to use as Shiki's Great Uncle's name! Any suggestions would really help!**

**Anyway R&R!**


	6. 5, Hang Out

_**Chapter 5, Hang Out**_

* * *

She looked in the mirror at her simple outfit. A long sleeved dark red shirt, dark blue pants that were slightly baggy. It was the first time she would be going out without getting dressed up, and the first time she would be going over to someone else's place just play and hang out.

"Your hair looks better down," Shiki said from behind her, sitting on her bed. He came over earlier so they could go to the Aidou's together.

"I like it better up," Rima said, grabbing two elastics.

As she put up her hair, Shiki looked around her room. Her bed was big, in the corner so that top and left side were against the wall with dark blue covers. A nightstand was beside the bed with a black lamp. There was a dresser against the wall with a mirror, where Rima was currently standing in front of. Her closet was slightly open, revealing some of her many clothes, most of which she hasn't even worn. There were a few stuffed animals on the floor, and only one on her bed that was a grey and white teddy bear. The bedroom walls were white with a poster on his mother, Shiki Mitsuki. in the very first movie she did when she was a teenager.

"You didn't tell me you were a fan of my mothers," he said, getting up and walking over to the poster. She still looked as beautiful as she did back then, only slightly older.

"Why would I? It's her I'm a fan of, not you," for some reason her reply made his lips twitch.

Rima turned her head to the right slightly, checking if her pigtails were even. She wondered why she was even going. The only person she would know there would be Shiki. As if reading her mind Shiki said, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

She looked over at him, finding it funny to see him standing there, his hands in his pockets. It looked like he didn't care whether or not she went.

"It doesn't matter," she told him, putting on a thin sweater. "Let's go."

* * *

"Rima! It's so good to finally meet you!" A blond vampire with green eyes exclaimed. He went to hug her but she stepped out of the way behind Shiki.

"That was mean," Ichijo pouted.

The others sweat dropped.

"Is he really a vampire?" Rima asked.

"Sometimes I wonder," Shiki said. "Maybe we should put him out in the sun later and see if he burns."

"Shiki's mean too!"

"So your Rima-Chan," Aidou said, which annoyed her.

"Don't call me 'Chan'," she said.

"Excuse him, he still hasn't learned any manners," Ruka glared at him before turning to Rima. "Souen Ruka. This is Kain Akatsuki and he's Ichijo Takuma."

"And I'm-"

"She doesn't care," Ruka cut across Aidou's introduction.

"Of course she does!"

"No one does!"

"Please, people love me-!"

"When your gone!"

"Oi, Ruka, Hanabusa maybe you two should calm down?""Heh, as you can see they don't really get along," Ichijo explained as he, Shiki, and Rima went to the living room. Ruka and Aidou followed while Akatsuki tried calm their fight.

They all sat there, talking, joking. As they did, Ruka glanced at Rima. At first, she had thought that the petite vampire was a bit stuck up, being a child model and never socialising at the Night Parties. But now, after talking to her for a bit and actually hanging out, she kinda liked her. Sure, she was quiet but so was Shiki. Actually, their personalities were a lot alike. Only she doubted that Rima would push her out of the way instead of 'Excuse me' like a normal person.

"I'm bored," Rima said. "I'm going to look around."

"I'll come," Shiki said, getting up with her.

"H-Hey, this is my house!" Aidou shouted. "You should ask permission before going to look around someone else's place!"

Rima and Shiki looked at each other, shrugged, and walked out.

**xXxXxXx**

"Sorry about my mother," Rima said as they walked down one of the many halls.

On the way to the Aidou's, Rima's mother wouldn't stop asking Shiki questions about his mother.

"I loved Mitsuki-San in her last movie, do you know if she'll do anymore? I guess not since the Humans would notice her not aging. Is she still as beautiful as before?" it was non stop.

Rima looked over at Shiki, mouthing 'Just ignore her' so he did.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," Shiki said. And he was. Whenever he went to a knew studio for a shoot, at least one or two people would recognise his surname and ask him about his relation to Shiki Mitsuki.

"Are you and your mother close?" Rima asked. She was looking up at a portrait of some distant Aidou relative.

"I guess so," he shrugged. He never really thought about it. Him and his mother didn't talk about their problems, but they did take care of each other. Well, he more or less takes care of the both of them now. "You and your dad seem close."

"Yeah," she turned around to look at him. "To be honest, I don't want to be close to him."

"Why not?" Shiki asked, confused.

"Because…I guess I'm afraid he'll leave again."

"Again?"

"When I was five, he and my mother got into a fight and he left. He was gone for six months and my mother would leave me with the servants for a long time before coming back. I don't know why they were fighting, but do know it had to do with my mother and her obsession with the family name."

"At least he came back," Shiki said quietly. "My father left before I was born. I heard that he died just before I turned six."

* * *

"What are you smiling about Ichijo?" Aidou asked.

"What? I always smile," Ichijo said, confused, looking up from his manga.

"Well, yeah, but your smiling more then usual. It's kinda creepy…"

"Oh, I'm just glad Shiki's found a new friend," Ichijo said, setting the manga down.

"Listen to you, you sound like a worried parent," Ruka commented.

"Well, it's just that it's hard for Shiki to connect with others. I'm happy to see they get along so well."

"hmm," Akatsuki nodded. It was unusual for Shiki to get attached to someone. The only person he's know the distant red haired vampire to like it the creepy smiling blonde one.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Aidou announced. "Ichijo, go look for those to so we can decide on a snack!"

**Ten minutes later**

"That not how you do it!""Shut up Ruka-Baka! I think I know how to make cookies-"

"You think but in reality you don't!"

"Hanabusa, I don't think you put the chocolate chips in the microwave-"

"It's so they melt faster Akatsuki, so they'll be vanilla _and _chocolate cookies-"

"That's way to long Baka! It'll explode-"

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

"Urg, how are _you _considered a genius!"

"Uh, Hanabusa?"

"Not now Akatsuki, your just jealous that I-"

"Jealous? Of what? Your big head? I-"

"Hanabusa-"

"Hold on! You're the one with the big head, no guy will want to-" Exactly what a guy won't want to do with Ruka was never heard for Akatsuki had tackled both him and Ruka to the ground as the Microwave exploded from over heating.

"I warned you, you idiot!"

"No you didn't! if anything _I _warned _you_!"

"Uh guys?"

The three in the kitchen turned to see Ichijo and Shiki standing behind Rima, whose clothes were covered in chocolate. She was glaring at the three of them, her hands into fists. Who knew someone who looked so indifferent could look so scary.

"Whose dumb idea was this?" she said quietly.

"Aidou."

"Hanabusa."

"AKATSUKI!" It was no surprise that Ruka would rat him out but Akatsuki? His own cousin who he's known since they were born?

'_Well…it's not like she can hurt me or anything…_' he thought, looking over at the angry vampire.

* * *

"I'll drop you two off okay?" Ichijo said.

"Sure."

"Aright."

"Bye Ruka-Chan, Bye Akatsuki," Ichijo waved.

"See ya."

"Bye."

"Is Aidou gonna be okay?" Shiki asked Rima as they headed towards Ichijo's family car. After the little incident the others left Rima to deal with the idiot/genius. When they returned Rima was cleaning the kitchen, Aidou know where to be seen.

"Of course," Rima replied, getting into the back seat.

**xXxXxXx**

Meanwhile back in the Aidou mansion, Akatsuki knocked on his cousins bedroom door.

"Hanabusa, you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine," Aidou's voice squeaked.

"You sure?"

"Yup, now g away Akatsuki I'm tired."

"If you say so." Akatsuki left, going to go wait with Ruka for her parents to pick her up downstairs.

Once he heard his foot steps retreat, Aidou looked back into his hand mirror, tears running down his face.

"I can't believe she actually did it…" he sobbed quietly. His once neat, blond hair was sticking up in random directions, two inches shorter then it was an hour ago.

* * *

**I got a PM from some saying that I "Copied petiteshima's story Bring Me To Life and should be ashamed of myself for copying such a good story and ruining it by thinking I could do better". in case others are thinking this I just want to say that I did not copy petiteshima's story. I'm actually reading it right now, and I really like it. And I'm doing my best so I don't copy big ideas from hers, and in the long run our ideas are different and her story is more dramatic then mine. (I really do like her though). **

**Anyway, there are a lot of stories that are based on the same thing but different in writing.**

**On a happier note I have a poll up in my profile about whether Yuki should be with Zero, or Kaname. I want to know for a one shot I want to do.**

**R&R**


	7. 6,Warm

_A/n: Sorry it took so long to update but I was waiting until I got the Official Vampire Knight Fanbook to help me with this story since I want to try to make it as acurate(Probably spelt wrong) as possible and when I did get it, my account wouldn't let me upload the chapter so sorry!_

_Anyway onto the Shima!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6, Warm**_

* * *

'_This is really annoying_' Shiki thought, squinting his eyes from the sun light. He was standing in the shade of a tree with Rima while the photographer set up his equipment. He was wearing shorts with a white and green stripped t-shirt. Beside him was Rima, who was wearing a blue skirt and white t-shirt. She, too, had an annoyed look on her face.

It was finally sunny enough for the shoot and though the and photographer was happy, Rima and Shiki weren't. Because they were vampires the sunlight bothered their eyes a lot and they got sunburn easily.

"Alright, you two come here, the lighting is just perfect," the photographer instructed them.

"I thought we were gonna do this in the shade," Rima said, moving back slightly.

"It's just going to be one photo then we'll do the next one on the swing you two are next to then of you two sleeping."

Rima didn't say anything. Shiki glanced at her, seeing the uncomfortable look on her face.

"It'll only be for a few minutes," he said..

"Yeah," She mumbled.

Taking her hand, Shiki lead her over where the Camera was.

* * *

"You idiot! I told you specifically, _no shots in the sun_! Rima's skin is very sensitive to sunlight! Shiki's too!"

"I-I'm sorry Cho-San, it was only supposed to be fifteen minutes-"

"And yet it ended up being Forty-Five! Now both her and Shiki-Kun are missing!" Cho shrieked. She didn't know if she was more angry than worried or more worried than angry.

"I didn't-"

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to find them."

He looked around, trying to spot a familiar head of unusual blonde hair but he couldn't find her. He kept to the shade of the trees, suspecting that she'd be there or some dark area to hide from the sun.

'_Where is she?_' Shiki thought. The longer they had spent in the sun the more he noticed Rima's skin going from pale to light pink and slowly darker before she ran away, but not before he saw the pain fill her eyes. He chased after her but somehow lost her.

He winced as a branch brushed his arm. He also had some sunburn on his arms, though it was not as bad as Rima's.

He paused as a breeze came. It was faint, but he was sure…he was sure it was _her _scent. The scent of jasmine.

* * *

'_Why…why did I agree to this? I know how sunlight hurts me, why did I think this time would be different?_' Rima thought. Luckily, this area had a lot of pine trees to keep her hidden. She was sitting in the shade of the trees, moving as little as possible. As children, w Vampire's skin was very sensitive to light. As they got older they became more tolerant to it, being able to be in it longer though it still irritated it. Also, they could drink blood to help. Last time Rima had gotten sunburn she was four, her fangs hadn't even come in yet. It took a long time for her to heal, so her father requested to her manager that there'd be no shots in direct sunlight if they were to ever do shoots outside.

She shook her head, wanting to clear it from the memories of last time. Her hair, which had fallen out of it's pigtails as she ran, flying around her. She stopped right away, the movement painful.

"Shiki," She mumbled. She didn't want to be alone right now. Not while she was in pain like this.

"There you are," She looked up, seeing familiar clear blue eyes full of worry.

"Shiki!" Rima got up, running to and wrapping her arms around him. Then the pain from the burns came so she had to let go right away.

"Your skin is red," Shiki said, frowning, his brow creasing with worry. "It looks bad."

"It's not that bad," Rima mumbled, not looking him.

"Rima, your bad at lying…like me."

"It only hurts a little, it'll be better in a few minutes." Shiki stepped back, taking in her burns. They were healing but at a slow rate. They had to get back to where their manager, who he suspected was starting to worry by now, was soon but he wanted to make sure Rima was okay first. But that would only happen if she had blood and he didn't think she'd like the idea so…

"Kiss me," the words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Rima looked at him, eye wide.

"Wh-What?" she stammered, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You'll heal faster if you take some of my energy," he shrugged, as though what he was saying was the simplest thing in the world, and in a way it was. Vampire children started getting their fangs in when they reached about eight or nine, and fully came in around ten or eleven. His and Rima's were already coming in but they could still take energy from a person if they wanted to.

"I…I don't know," Rima looked away, embarrassed. Shiki had to admit, she looked cute. They stood there for almost a minute when Rima finally sighed. Placing her left hand on Shiki's shoulder, she stood on her Tipp toes, and pressed her lips against his cheek.

A warm feeling filled her as her lips lingered. It spread through her body down to her toes.

* * *

"So, how'd the shoot go?" Ichijo asked. He came to pick Shiki and Rima up since they were going to be going to his mansion.

"We got sunburn," Shiki yawned. He was sitting across from Ichijo with Rima. When they returned to where their manager was, Cho almost cried with relief and dismay when she saw that they were safe, and Shiki's sunburn. She ended up firing the photographer and said she would be looking for a new one.

Ichijo frowned. "That's not good. Are you both okay?"Shiki glanced at Rima, who had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. He remembered how warm he felt when she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, we're just fine."

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews. The next chapter will be a year later when their nine, and in Rima's POV and will have some insight on her way of thinking, maybe Shiki's too, if not then the chapter after.**


	8. 7,Love?

_A/N: Sorry for the late update! But here it is, chapter 8 in Rima Point of View a year later from the last chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 7, Love?**_

I leaned back in my chair, sighing in annoyance. School work was so boring by myself. My parents hired a teacher for me, and I wouldn't have a problem with it if it wasn't the same one that taught Aidou. It was annoying to always hear what a boy genius he was, and it goes without saying that I was still a bit bitter about the chocolate incident. Of course, it's not like mymarks were. Actually, they were good in all subjects, not that I care much.

'_Just another thing for mother to obsess about_' I thought, frowning.

"Let's see," Sensei took the work I finished, looking it over. "Good. Your math is improving every day Rima-Sama. Keep it up and you'll reach Hanabusa-Sama's level. You can take a break for awhile since you've been working hard."

"I feel insulted," I muttered under my breath when she left the room. I moved from my chair to look out the window. The sun had set already but I could still see outside. One of the perks of being a vampire.

'_I wonder what Shiki is doing_' I thought. I hadn't seen him in awhile, not since our last shoot a week ago. I turned when I heard the door open.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" my father asked.

"Sensei said I could take a break."

"Well that's good since I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Come to my office with me, I'll show you something first." Curious, I followed him.

"Wow," I whispered when I got there. There was a model of what I guessed was an old church. Lately, my father has been getting into gothic architecture so he's been traveling a lot.

"It's a model of an old church in Italy," Father said. "But it's starting to fell apart from old age so I've been asked to help find a way to stop it from collapsing."

"Italy?" I frowned. I didn't like where this was going.

"I know it's far but I have to be aboard to help with this," he said.

"So you leaving again?" I didn't care that he flinched a little at my words. All I cared about was that he was leaving _again_!

"Not for long Rima," he assured me.

"You said that last time and it was for six months."

"This-This is different Hun-"

"Yeah, this time your using an excuse," I couldn't look at him. I clenched my hands into fists to control my anger. "Do you even love Kaa-San? Or me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you keep leaving?" I left before getting an answer. I don't think I'd believe anything they say.

* * *

"Of course I do," My mother said when I asked if she loved my father.

I was sitting on her bed, watching her put her gold earrings on. She was going to a soiree, her and my father, before he left. I was old enough to go to the parties, but not the soirees. I had to be twelve to go and I was only nine.

"Then why are you letting him go?" I asked.

"I love your father Rima, you shouldn't doubt that." I noticed how she didn't look at me as she said that.

**xXxXxXx**

"Senri-Kun will be over later so you won't be alone," mother said while father helped put on her coat.

"I know," I said. I watched as my father opened the door for her and she thanked him with a kiss. It seemed like a simple gesture but something was off. It didn't seem real.

When they were gone I went upstairs to my room. I looked at some of the books Ichijo had given me. My parents acted nothing like the couples in there. Sure, they say 'I love you' to each other-a lot actually- but they never go out with just the two of them. Heck, they don't even eat in the same room together! Actually, now that I think about it the only time I really see them talk is when I'm right in front of them. I've seen them in the same room together without them know and they don't talk to each other. Then again them being in the same room alone is in it's self rare.

'_Maybe I'm just over thinking things_' I thought. '_Who knows, their relationship may be like the ones in the Shojo Manga Ichijo-San makes me read_' then I shuddered.

"He's a bad influence on me," I said out loud.

"Who is?" I jumped, turning around to see my best friend standing in the doorway of my room.

"Don't scare me like that," I frowned. "how did you get in?"

"Door was unlocked," he shrugged, walking over to my bed and sitting on it. "Your upset about something." he added blankly.

"Not really."

"Your bad at lying." I scowled at him.

"Your annoying." I told him, walking out of my room.

"Where're you going?" I could hear him following me.

"Outside it's too stuffy in here!"

* * *

"Rima?"

"…"

"Rima?"

"…"

"Rima-"

"Shiki's, what's love?" I asked. We were laying on the grass starring up at the stars. Shiki gave me a shocked look, which I had to admit looked cute on his usually indifferent face.

"I don't know," he said and added bluntly. "I don't really care. Why?"

'_Such a sensitive person_' I thought before saying, "I don't think my parents love each other."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I rolled onto my side so I was facing him. "My fathers leaving again and my mother doesn't care…and they never talk to each other, or barely look at each other…I don't know I'm probably just over reacting."

"Do you think you are?" he rolled over to his side too. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"I think they do but…only because they have to because they have a child together." I said honestly.

"Do you think they love you?"

"I don't know," I closed my eyes, moving closer to him. It was a bit cool outside, and his body felt warm. "But…if I have Shiki and the others…it doesn't matter."

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Poor Rima, good thing she has Shiki. Sorry the detail seems bad I'll try to get better with it. Next chapter will be Shiki's POV. _


	9. 8,Ribbons

_A/N: Chapter goes Shiki Point Of View, then normal. Also, this is the longest chapter so far for this story! I put more detail in like I promised! _

* * *

_**Chapter 8, Ribbons**_

"You and Rima-Chan are really close now huh?"

"If she hears you all her 'Chan' she'll rip apart your Manga as a scolding."

"Uh…" I watched as Ichijo paled, probably thinking about all his precious books. "A-Anyway, what do you think of her?"

"Hmm," I looked out the window, thinking. "She scolds me when I don't do my work or when I fell asleep at a photo shoot, and she has a temper that get's scary sometimes. She's worse than a mom sometimes." I remembered when she got mad at me for not eating enough. That was scary…

"S-Such a blunt answer…" Ichijo sweat dropped.

"But it helps." I went on. "I like that she's honest and encourages me to do things more."

"I encourage you to do things too," Ichijo pouted but still smiled all the same.

"Yeah, then we both get scolded," I thought about when he took me along to a Rakugo* show during the day. I was so sleepy after wards that I fell asleep in the middle of the shoot and she yelled at us for an hour.

"T-True…"

The rest of the ride was silent, each to our own thoughts.

Yeah, Rima was hard sometimes but I'm always comfortable around her. She's my best friend now.

When they pulled up in front of my place Ichijo asked, "How's your mother been doing? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Her Episodes have been more frequently," I said, opening the door. "She slapped me the other night because she thought she saw my father then broke down when she realised what she did."

"I'm sorry," Ichijo frowned. "If you want, I could get a doctor to look at her and-"

"No, that'll just make it worse," I had suggested it and mother became more depressed.

"But-"

"Anyway, shouldn't you get going?" I interrupted. I didn't like talking about it. "Don't you have to go pick Kaname up somewhere?"

"Oh Right!" Ichijo glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes ago actually! Well, he won't mind."

I waved as he drove away and walked up to the doors. I knew that the Pureblood Kuran Kaname was living with Ichijo ever since his parents died, though I rarely saw him at his place when I went for a visit. I also knew that Kaname went to visit a "special friend" as Ichijo put it a lot so that was one of the reason's why. I also knew that I was related to the Kuran's through my absent father but I didn't really care. I met Kuran Haruka and Kuran Juri once when I was three. To be honest I don't remember much, only that Juri and my mother kind of resembled each other.

I paused at the door frowning. Something was telling me not to go in, that there was something I didn't like behind it.

Ignoring it, I opened the door and instantly regretted it.

"Senri, there you are," My Great-Uncle said with a smile on his face. He was standing by there staircase where my mother was sitting, her head in her hands. I felt my frown deepen.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"I just came by to see my Niece and Great-Nephew." he assured me. "But I should be going now. Bye Mitsuki-Chan. Remember what I said. Bye Senri."

I stepped back when he tried to put his hand on my shoulder.

When the doors clicked shut I hurried over to my mother.

"Kaa-San, what did he say to you?"

"What? Who?" She looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Great-Uncle."

"Oh…just that you…" she frowned. "Your partner…for modeling…what was her name again?"

"You mean Rima?" Why was she asking me this?

"Rima…" She said. "I like that name…I want to meet her Senri."

"What?" where was this coming from?

"I…I want to meet her," She repeated. "Can you bring her by sometime? Your always with her and Takuma. I want to know what she's like, who she is."

"But-"

"Please Senri?" Her eyes, much like mine, had a pleading look in them. "I want to meet her."

"I…I'll bring her over when she can." I promised.

* * *

"RIMA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Hanabusa, calm down-"

"FIRST MY HAIR, NOW MY POCKY?" Aidou shouted. "YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!"

Rima hid behind me, a blank look on her face though I noticed how her lips kept twitching as she were fighting off a smile with difficulty.

"It's not my fault you suck at hiding it," She calmly.

You can probably guess what happened but if not, here's the deal. Clearly Aidou was still upset about Rima doing something to his hair, though I still don't know what it was, and he just found out that she's been taking Pocky from his secret stash over the last year and finally snapped.

"Hanabusa, stop over-reacting," Ruka frowned.

"DON'T YOU START TOO OR ELSE-"

"Let's go," I whispered to Rima. "While he's distracted." I took her hand when she nodded and, very quietly and without difficulty, we got out of the room and out the back door.

* * *

"Your mother wants to meet me?" Rima said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah," I said, adjusting my position on the branch we were sitting on. We found a nice sized tree to climb up but now that I thought about it, how do wer get down? I may be a vampire but I wasn't fond of the idea of jumping, even with heighten abilities.

"But…why?" her surprised look turned to confusion, as though unable to grasp why anyone would want to meet her.

"She wants to know who I hang out with, and you're the only one she hasn't met," I told her.

"I don't know…" She said, uncertain. I wonder why she was being to difficult.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "It's just to meet her, and aren't you a fan of hers?"

"I do-I am I just…" her face flushed slightly, turned her head away from me so I couldn't see the look on her face.

"Rima?"

"I just…" Her voice was quiet now. "I don't want Shiki…I don't want you to think I'm being friends with you just to-to meet your mother…"

I didn't saw anything. I was shocked, dumbfounded that she would think that _I _would think that.

"Rima? Look at me," I said when I found my voice. She didn't, silently shaking her head. "Look at me Rima," My tone had changed, a slightly firm note in it. She looked at me, probably surprised by the change. "If it was someone else, I would have thought that. But you're my best friend, that thought has never crossed my mind for a second."

Now it was her turn to look dumbfounded.

"That's…" she finally said. "The most I've heard Shiki say at once in a long time." Then she giggled.

I would have been annoyed at the commented but her giggle sound so nice I forgot. It was different from her usual monotone voice she sometimes used when she talked; it was light, and cheerful.

"Okay," she said. "When should I come over?"

"Tomorrow is fine."

"I'll be there," Rima smiled. It was so warm that Shiki couldn't help but smile back. "I think Aidou should be calm by now. Let's head back."

"Er, how do we get down?" Shiki starred at the ground that seemed very, very, _very_ far away from where the sat.

"Don't tell me your scared Shiki?" Rima laughed lightly.

"Urusai, I'm not used to climbing trees," Shiki muttered.

"It's easy, watch," Rima stood up, on hand on the tree trunk for balance and bent her knees. Just when she was about to jump, an unexpected gust of wind came, throwing her slightly off balance.

"RIMA!" She lost her foot a started to fall. I don't really remember what happened next. All I remember is jumping after her and holding her close, and laying on my back in intense pain.

"Shiki? Shiki are you okay?" Rima's worried voice sounded. I opened my eyes to see her laying on top of my chest, her eyes full of fear and worry. It hurt to see her looking like that for my sake.

"Fine," I said. She got off, allowing me to sit up. "What about you?"

"I'm okay, thanks to you," She said. "Are you sure your okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"Yeah, back's just a bit sore but it'll be fine soon," I reassured her. She continued to look unconvinced though so I stood up, holding my hand out to her. "See? Now let's go before the others start to worry."

"Right," Rima nodded. She took my hand and I helped her up. As fate loves a good laugh when we started to go back to the mansion my foot got caught on some sort of root, making me fall and taking Rima with me.

"Ow, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" She winced slightly. She was laying under me, my hands on the ground on either side of her head. Fortunately I had enough time to brace myself so none of my weight was on her.

"Yeah." I said.

"For god's sake-your only nine Shiki!"

Seemed that Aidou and the others did come looking for us. He stood just a few feet from us, Akatsuki and Ruka behind him.

"Huh?" Rima and I said, starring at them. We looked at each other and we both blushed.

I quickly stood up, helping Rima up at the same time.

"You guys?" Ruka said. She was starring at our hands, which were still holding the others.

We quickly let go, looking in opposite directions, blushing.

"It's not what you think," Rima muttered.

"Really?" Aidou smirked.

"Aidou's an idiot," I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I don't care."

* * *

I sat in the living room, watching T.V, my eyes straying to the clock every now and then. Rima would be here soon, and for some reason I had an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach that bothered me. It's not like I never had people over before. Ichijo comes all the time, and Aidou's been here a once with Akatsuki. But I never invited them

Aidou came on his own accord and his cousin came to keep him under control.

It was a very annoying visit.

The doorbell rang. I heard one of the few maids we had left go to answer it. Mother got really mad at them the other day for something and fired most of them. I think we had four left?

"Welcome Rima-Sama. Senri-Sama is just through here." I heard her say. I felt the anxiety start to fade away when I heard her name and it was completely gone when I saw her walk in.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. She was wearing a dark red dress with black leggings, her hair in their usual pigtails. Simple. "My mother had to go out quickly, but she'll be back soon."

"Alright," Rima said, as though it didn't matter to her whether or not she go to meet her. "So, do I get a tour? Or are we just going to stay in here?"

"If you want," I shrugged. "But there's not much to see."

But she didn't seem to care. I showed her around the main floor, which had two sitting rooms, a bathroom the kitchen, and the dining room. Then we went up stairs which a has one sitting room, eight rooms not including mine and my mothers, and two bathrooms. One was in my mothers room.

"So this your room?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. There wasn't much in there. Like Rima's, it was pretty plain. My walls were dark in colour, there was a dresser with a mirror and my bed. There was some posters on the walls but Ichijo was the one who put them on. I had a bookcase but again, they were books Ichijo gave me.

" 'Advanced Sciences' ?" Rima took one of the books off one of the shelves.

"My Great-Uncle got me a lot of advanced stuff," I told her. "But I find it all boring to be honest."

"There's a lot of science books," She said. I didn't miss the annoyance in her eyes at the mention of Great-Uncle.

"I like it."

"So why do you copy off me when we study together?"

"Because it's easier." She looked at me as though she didn't whether to hit me or scold me for being lazy. In the end she just rolled her eyes.

"Ichijo-San called me last night," she said suddenly.

"Really?" suddenly I felt annoyance toward the Happy-Go-Lucky vampire.

"He said, he wanted to thank me," She gave me a confused look as she sat down on my bed.

"What for?" I sat down beside her. What would Ichijo thank Rima for? Sure, he's always polite but still.

"He said you've changed, and that I did it," She turned to look at me, still confused. "He said you've become more social because of me, more…happy."

"Oh…" I felt my cheeks warm up. Have I changed? Since meeting Rima I do go out more, and I don't hate modeling like I used. And I have become happier. Before I didn't care about anything, I didn't think thinking for myself was worth it. If Rima hadn't slapped sense into my(literally) I probably would be doing whatever my uncle wanted me to, no questions asked.

"Shiki?" I blinked, coming out of my thoughts.

"I guess I have," I said.

"Hmm," Rima leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. "I don't really care how Shiki acts…as long as he keeps his promise."

_"Agreeing to a stupid deal like that? To let people use you whenever they want, Your such a Baka…Learn to love yourself more and I won't do it again, Deal?"_

"Yeah," I closed my eyes, resting my head on hers. "I will keep it. Just for Rima."

**xXxXxXx**

I yawned, opening my eyes. I sat feeling light-headed.

'_Guess we fell asleep_' I thought, yawning again. I looked to my side but didn't see Rima there. I looked around the room but couldn't see her.

I got up, going to look for her.

I walked down the hall, wondering where she was. As I came up to the room my mothers room and could hear voices.

"…father, did he Rima?" I stopped. the door was open just an inch, my mother's voice flowing out.

"No. All he's told me is that he left before he was born."

"Actually, he left when Senri was a month old," Mother said. "He said he loved me, but only to use me to get over who he truly loved. He left, and got engaged to another Pureblood."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Rima's voice said.

"He died just before Senri turned six. I hate him for what he put me through, but I still love him for he gave me my Senri."

"You really love your son."

"Without Senri, I don't know how I could have gone on when his father left me. Though I wish I was a better mother. Because of me, Senri had to grow quickly by taking are of me, even though I should of taken care of him." I felt said by what my mother said. She wasn't a bad mother. I've never cared about taking care of her.

"Shiki doesn't think that," Rima said. "He always speaks highly of you. You raised him well Mitsuki-San."

"Arigato Rima-Chan," I could hear the smile in my mothers voice. "Just how do you feel about Senri?"

"He's lazy, gives up too easily and way to blunt for his own good," She didn't hesitate to answer. I sweat dropped. This sounded like my conversation with Ichijo-San. "He doesn't take care of himself so I have t scold him a lot…but he's kind and gentle, and is loyal to the people he cares about. He's the only person I can be around who won't make me feel tired."

"I'm glad he has a friend like you," My mother said. "Senri, you can stop hiding." she added, shocking me. how'd she know I was standing here when Rima didn't realise it?

I stepped into the room, surprised by what I was seeing. Rima was sitting down on the small Récamier* my mother kept in her room, facing the mirror while my mother brushed her golden hair. I could see Rima's shocked look in the mirror, telling me she didn't I was standing outside though my mother did.

"Senri, come finish brushing Rima-Chan's hair while I go get something," My mother said, walking over to me.

"Sure," I said, taking the brush from her. She kissed me on the cheek, smiling and left, shutting the door behind her with a soft _click!_

As I brushed Rima's hair, a pink blush was filling her face.

"Your mother is very kind," She said quietly.

"How'd did this happen?" I asked. I didn't have to separate her hair to brush it like with my mothers, for most of the knots were gone.

"I woke up, and went to get a drink. She came in and told me to come to her room so we could get to know each other."

"Hn," I nodded. There was something I wanted to ask her but wasn't sure how. she looked at me in the mirror.

"She told me about how her mental state isn't very good anymore," She answered my unspoken question. "And before you ask, I respect her more now. After what she's been through she was still able to raise you by herself. She tries to do what's best for you even though it's hard for her sometimes."

I didn't say anything. I just smiled softly. I was glad to hear that Rima respected my mother so much.

There was a soft knock at the door before my mother came back in.

"I have something for Rima-Chan's hair," She said. "Rima-Chan, close your eyes please."

Looking confused, Rima complied. Mother walked over, and started separating Rima's hair into two equal parts. The she pulled out two black ribbons from her pocket. I recognized them right away, and had a feeling Rima would too when she saw them.

"Ka-San, those are-?" She put her finger to her lips, signalling me to stop talking. She put Rima's hair back into their usual pigtails, this time using the ribbons to hold them in place.

"Okay Rima-Chan," My mother said, looking exited. "Open."

Rima's unique blue eyes opened slowly. When she saw the ribbons in her reflection, the widened.

"These are…" Her voice trialed off as she reached up a hand to touch them.

"Their the ones I wore when I first started acting," my mothers smile turned really soft. I haven't seen her look this peaceful in a long time. "I wore them in my very first movie."

"I-I-I can't take these," Rima stammered.

"Please, I want you to have them," My mother insisted.

Rima stayed for dinner that night and left just and hour before sunrise. When she left my mother was still smiling.

"I like her," She said. "She's a very kind and honest girl."

"I'm going to go to bed Senri, don't stay up too long," She kissed my cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

She pulled at her hair, grinding her teeth together to keep from screaming aloud. It burned. She didn't think talking about him earlier would make it this bad. She needed blood. _His _blood…

"_I-I can't…" she stammered, stepping back, as blood dripped down from the cut on his hand._

"_Why not?" he whispered, his strange eyes forging hurt. "Don't love me Mitsuki?"_

"_Of course!" She exclaimed. Since she first laid eyes on this man years ago he was all she could think about. She'd accompany her uncle to the senate just so she could see him, even just a glimpse. "Of course I do! I always loved you-"_

"_Then drink…" her eyes went red with lust but she shook her head._

"_It's-It's forbidden to-to have a Purebloods blood!"_

"_But I want you to," his voice was like honey and poison mixed. Soothing yet…lethal._

"_I-I…"_

"_All I want in return is your blood and devotion."_

_She closed her eyes as his fingers stroked her face. _

"_Hai…Rido-Sama."_

_And then…she caved._

"Ka-San?"

Mitsuki's head snapped up. It was him. It had to be. His eyes were like his but…they weren't. they were both blue but how…

No. It was Senri. Her Senri. Her son.

"Sen…ri?" He walked over to her, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Senri…I…" she winced as her throat burned. "I…I need blood…I need his blood…I need…"

Her mind couldn't process what she did next. It was like she was watching through a mirror. She saw herself wrap her arms around her sons neck before piercing him with her fangs. She felt his body stiffen but didn't care. She needed blood so badly…

When her senses returned her eyes widened and she let go, backing away in horror at what she did to her son.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Senri…" She started shaking, wrapping her arms around her self as she fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you Senri…I'm so sorry… "

Senri put his hand to his neck where his mother bit him and withdrew it, seeing it covered in blood. His blood. He looked at his mother, who looked broken. so different to how she was when Rima was here.

"It's okay Mother," Mitsuki looked up as her sun kneeled in front of her. "If it helps you…if it helps make you feel better I'll give you my blood…so don't be upset."

"Senri…" Mitsuki hugged her son tightly, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Senri!"

Senri hugged her back, a blank look on his face.

'_I'm sorry Rima…but I can't keep my promise_,' he thought as he helped his mother to bed. '_If being passive is what it takes to keep my mother from being hurt…I'll do it._'

* * *

_A/n: Taken from wikipedia, __**Rakugo**__ (__落語__?__, literally "fallen words") is a Japanese verbal entertainment. The lone storyteller (__落語家__, rakugoka__?__) sits on the stage, called the Kōza (__高座__?__). Using only a paper fan (__扇子__, "sensu") and a small cloth (__手拭__, "tenugui") as props, and without standing up from the seiza sitting position, the rakugo artist depicts a long and complicated comical story. The story always involves the dialogue of two or more characters, the difference between the characters depicted only through change in pitch, tone, and a slight turn of the head._

_According to the Fanbook Shiki like it…yeah, I don't it either…_

_And __**Récamier **is like a couch that __has two raised ends, and nothing on the long sides. It is sometimes associated with French Empire (neo-classical) style._


	10. 9,Impasse

_A/N: Another long chapter! I'm so happy! I finally found a good name for Shiki's Great Uncle! __優 __(yuu) superiority, and __人 __(to) person. I think it fits him good. Next chapter will be a year from now when their ten._

_Thanks for all your reviews everyone! They really help encourage me with my writting!_

* * *

_**Chapter 9, Impasse**_

Over the next two months Rima noticed something about Shiki. He was quieter then before, though he still had his blunt comments now and then.

"Ne, Shiki?" Shiki opened one eye to look at her to acknowledged that he heard her before closing it again. They were at Ichijo's place, in the sitting room. She was sitting on the couch while Shiki sat on the floor, leaning back against it. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." he said. "Why?"

"You seem…different."

"I'm fine Rima," he stood, yawning, and sat down beside her. "Just tired."

'_I don't believe you_' Rima thought. She would have said this but Ichijo came back into the room.

"It's your mother on the phone Shiki," He said. "She sounds worried about something."

"Alright," Shiki got up and left.

"Let's go to the kitchen Rima!" Ichijo said. "Shiki will know where we are!"

"I'm not really hungry Ichijo-San.""Aw come on, my mothers been showing me different types of tea, I want to know which one you like," Ichijo used the smile that she hated. The one was made it impossible to say no to.

"Fine," she sighed.

"So Rima, what kind of tea do you want to try?" Ichijo looked through the bottom cupboard to see what all Tea's his mother had picked up. "I got Chai Tea, Rose Tea, Green Tea, Spice Tea-"

"What's wrong with Shiki?" Ichijo turned his head to see Rima sitting at the table, starring at him.

"Uh, Chai Tea it is, I'm sure you'll like it," Ichijo said, taking the box out. Rima didn't comment on his avoidance to her question. At least not until he finished making it and set a cup in front of her.

"You've known him longer then me," She said quietly. "I know you noticed too. He keeps avoiding me."

"He's he with you right?" Ichijo said.

"He won't be alone with me. He leaves right away after out photo shoots and won't be near me." Rima frowned.

"He sat beside you on the couch-""After you came back into the room." Rima stared into her cup as steam rose from inside. "He sat on the floor the whole time…"

"I'm sure it's nothing Rima-Chan," Ichijo reassured her, taking a sip of his tea. "Drink up before it gets cold."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'Chan'?" Rima glared.

"Aw, your manager calls you 'Chan' now! I heard her two weeks ago!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"I can't hurt a human.""Rima's scary…"

Rima opened her mouth to reply but Shiki came back then.

"How's Mitsuki-San?" She asked.

"She okay, she was just wondering when I'd be home." Shiki told her, sitting down beside Ichijo.

"I'm going home," Rima stood up.

"Hiro will give you a ride," Ichijo gave her a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, and thanks for the tea," She said. "Bye Shiki.""Bye," Shiki said quietly, not looking at her.

Ichijo waited until he knew Rima was gone before speaking.

"Okay Shiki, what's going on?" He asked his friend.

"Nothing," Shiki muttered.

"Come on, even Rima's noticed and your hurting her feeling acting like this," an uncomfortable look crossed Shiki's face.

He sighed and told Ichijo about how his mother was starting to break down more.

"If I don't listen to Yuuto and do as he says, he tells my mother about my father, which upsets her." He said. "And I hate myself for it because I can't keep my promise to Rima."

"You should tell Rima," Ichijo frowned. "She thinks you mad at her, or something like that. She doesn't like you avoiding her.""But every time I see her I feel guilty!"

"Still, you should let her know your not mad at her," Ichijo told him. "You owe her that much."

* * *

'_Could Shiki be mad at me?_' Rima thought when she got home. She hated how he wouldn't look her in the eye anymore. She hated how they don't hang out as much anymore and how he won't tell her why.

As she went to go upstairs one of the maids hurried over to her.

"Oh Rima-Sama, your back," She said. "Ruka-Sama is on the phone for you.""What is it, Ruka?" Rima sighed into the phone."_what kind of greeting is that?_" Ruka's voice said. Without waiting for an answer she said, "_My family is having a party, can you come? Akatsuki's grounded and I don't want to be alone with Hanabusa._"

"Why's he grounded?" Rima found it hard to imagine the always calm, easy going vampire getting into trouble.

"_Hanabusa dragged him into doing some experiment that blew up the outside of one of their vacation homes. Their both supposed to be grounded but Aidou's a spoiled brat and got less of a grounding._ _So can you come?_"

"I don't know…"

"_Don't worry, I'm inviting Takuma and Shiki._"

"…"

"_Rima? Is something wrong?_""No I'm just…not sure I want to go."

"_Why not? Please, I don't think I can hold my temper around that idiot without Akatsuki there_." Ruka begged. Rima sighed, giving in.

"Fine, when is it?"

"_Tomorrow, see you there! Bye!_"

Rima sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Well, maybe I'll be able to as Shiki what wrong," She muttered under her breath. '_Yeah, and he'll tell you like he did earlier_'

* * *

Shiki was laying down on the couch, starring at the ceiling lost in thought.

"_You owe her that much"_

Ichijo's words rang through Shiki's ears. He wanted too, but he was too much of a coward to face Rima knowing he can't keep a simple promise to her.

"I'm a bad friend," He muttered as the phone rang. Luckily it was on the table next to him so he just had to reach out a hand to get it.

"Yes?"

"_SHIKI YOU IDIOT!_" He jerked the phone away from his ear, Ruka's voice damaging his hearing."_WHAT DID YOU DO TO RIMA!_"

"What?" he said into the phone when she stopped yelling.

"_I just talked to Rima, she sounded upset and it was when I mentioned your name. now What. Did. You. DO!_" Shiki had to pull the phone away again at the last part.

'_Can vampires get hearing damage?_' he thought.

"_My families hosting party tomorrow,_" Ruka went on. "_Whatever you did, make up with her then. She's my best friend Shiki, you better not hurt her feelings!_"

And she hung up before letting him say more then one word the whole phone call.

* * *

Rima starred around at the guest, a bored expression on her face. She decided last minute not to come but then Ruka came and forced her.

She was a simple dark maroon, long sleeved dress, her hair in her special ribbons from Mitsuki.

"You idiot! You should be the one grounded, not Akatsuki," Ruka snapped. "It was your stupid idea."

"Hey, it's not my fault his mother grounded him longer then mine!" Aidou snapped. "And I don't know why it blew up. I hadn't even added the chemical yet!"

"It's still your fault-"

"Shut up!"

Rima sighed. She wasn't good with peace keeping. Mostly because she didn't care if they ripped each others throats out. Less of a headache for her.

"Need help?" She turned and jumped, startled. It was Akatsuki.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded Kain?" she asked.

"Yeah, about that, my father realised why the villa caught fire," Akatsuki shrugged.

"And?"

"Well," Akatsuki held up his hand in front of him, almost as if he was offering Rima something that wasn't there.

"What-" She started to ask but it turned into a gasp. A flame appeared on his hand. "You got you Noble power?"

"Yeah, looks like it." the flame disappeared.

"What was the experiment?" Rima asked, frowning. She was told vampires get their power only when they were put in danger, or when a circumstance called for it."I don't really know," Akatsuki admitted. "From what I understand Hanabusa was trying to make a solution for making it easier grow plants in the winter. According to my father if I didn't accidentally make it explode when it did he would have exploded the whole area."

"Are you sure he's a genius?" Rima sighed.

"That's what the IQ tests say."

"Well, at least your not grounded anymore," Rima smiled slightly. "Now you can stop these too from giving me a headache so I don't have to wait for them to rip each others throats out." She added, making him chuckle.

"Shiki's bluntness it rubbing off on you." He said."Akatsuki!" Ruka and Aidou finally noticed him there.

"What are you doing here?"

Rima looked back into the crowd while Akatsuki went on to repeat what he had told her. That's when she noticed a familiar head of maroon red hair walking out the back doors.

* * *

Shiki kicked a stone off the path, stuffing his hands into his jacket. He wasn't upset. He wasn't mad.

No, he was pretty sure what he was feeling was jealousy.

When he came in he spotted Rima right away. She was with Ruka and Aidou, who were arguing, and talking to Kain who was for once not trying to break up the squabble. He wouldn't be jealous of them talking had he not seen Rima smiling at him and Kain chuckling at whatever she said.

He came up to a small lake that was on the Souen property. He paused, sighing.

He was being stupid. At most, Rima thought of Kain as a big brother. He should know that. It was probably guilt that was making his emotions go weird.

"I'm an idiot," He muttered.

"Just remember you said it first, not me," Startled, he turned around to see Rima standing there. Her face was calm, but her eyes were curious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should ask you that," She walked up to him, cocking her head to the side. "Why'd you leave like that?"

"No reason," He looked away. His pride didn't come lose to matching Aidou Hanabusa's, but there's no way he'd admit it was because he saw her with Kain.

"Oh," was all she said. "Then will you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"…" he expected Rima to argue it like before but nothing came. He glanced at her, and felt a stab in his heart at her expression. Though she tried to keep it calm, her eyes showed how hurt to she was at his reluctance to confide in her.

"I…I thought I was your best friend," She said quietly.

"You are!"

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She looked at him, confusion clear in her unique blue eyes. "Did I do something to make you upset or something?

"No! Of course not! It's because…" Shiki struggled with his words.

"_You owe her that much."_

"I-I don't want Rima to hate me," He said quietly.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because…I can't keep my promise," Shiki avoided her gaze. "I don't…I don't think I can love my self like Rima wants…"

"You're an idiot," Rima said bluntly. Shiki starred at her, not sure to be shocked but it or amused. "Is it because of Yuuto? Is he pressuring you again? Damn it Shiki, you really need to stop being to passive to others! You need to learn to think for yourself once in a while!"

Shiki didn't say anything. He was expecting her scolding, losing her temper because of his stupidly. What he wasn't expecting was her pushing him into the lake.

He immerged, coughing up half of the lake that he swallowed and glared at her.

"What was that for?" he said angrily. She glared back.

"It was either that or another slap." She said before sighing and squatting down. "Come on, I'll help you out."

"Thanks," He said dryly. He grabbed her hand and instead of letting her help him out he pulled her in.

"Sh-Shiki!" Rima gasped, clinging to him. "I-Idiot! I-I can't swim!"

"Guess your stuck with me," He said calmly, holding her.

"Why would I want to be near an idiot like you," She said.

"Okay then," He made a movement to let go but she hung on tight.

"N-No! D-D-Don't," She stammered.

"Why don't you know how to swim?" he asked as he swam closer to the edge.

"I-I don't like water much," She whispered. She buried her face in his neck, her breath tickling her skin as she spoke. "No one in my family does. On my mothers side at least. She's-she's the only one who does."

"Weird," He muttered. He helped her out of the water first then pulled himself out.

They sat on the edge together in silence for who knows how long.

"I'm still mad at you," She said. "I think your doubting yourself too much.""I think you expect to much from me," He said.

She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Shiki's too hard on himself," She said. She shivered slightly so Shiki wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this what they call an impasse?" he said.

"Will you agree with me?"

"No."

"Then yes." Rima fell silent for a moment before saying, "Don't do that again. I thought you were mad at me. I don't like it when you avoid me.""I won't," Shiki assured her.

"Promise?"

"I can't keep promises."

"Please?"

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm going to get from you isn't it?"

"Pretty much.""Idiot."

"That's mean."

"You said it first," She reminded him, smiling softly.

"Yeah," He smiled too. "Guess I did."


	11. 10,Hold

_A/N: Remember, they're Ten now._

* * *

_**Chapter 10, Hold**_

The sky was slowly turning orange, to red, to the strange mixture of purple and black as the night time came. Everything was silent, not even a small gust of wind disturbing the peaceful night. Everything but the sounds of a whip.

Shiki starred at the tree in front of him, the bark marked up as though an animal had sharpened it's claws against it. A thin, dark red rope surrounded him coming out of a cut on his finger.

It was made out of his blood.

"So that's your power?" her soft voice was enough to break his concentration. His once stiff blood that was more powerful then the whip it resembled returned to a liquid state.

He scowled as the cut on his finger began to heal.

"Yeah," he looked up to see his best friend, Touya Rima, standing there, a stick of Pocky in her mouth.

She walked over to him, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Your blood smells really nice," she said, finishing off the bread stick. She grabbed one and held it to him. "Eat. You look like a skeleton."

"That's harsh," Shiki said, but bit it all the same.

They sat down on a near by bench. Rima wasn't kidding when she said Shiki looked like a skeleton. He had lost weight over the summer, and seemed more pale then usual.

"How's your mother been?" Rima asked.

"She got upset the other night, but she made breakfast this morning," Shiki said.

"Was it good?"

"Not really."

Rima starred at him, noticing the strange glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My Great Uncle," Shiki said bitterly. "Yuuto was the one who made my power come out."

"What did he do?" Rima frowned.

"He thought it was time for me to learn how to use it since the others know how to," Shiki said. It was true, after Akatsuki got his Fire power, the Aidou and Ruka got theirs. Aidou's was Ice; he found his when he saw a some guys harassing his three sisters. Ruka's was putting illusions into people's mind, almost like mind control. They weren't sure how she discovered hers but according to Ichijo he thinks it happened when her and Akatsuki were out together. Again, no details.

"But isn't it dangerous to force a vampires power out like that?" Rima thought about Ichijo. He knew his power, disintegrating matter, for awhile because his grandfather trained him a lot. He would always be exhausted from the sessions that he would return without even a hint of his usual smile.

"That's why he…" Shiki's voice trailed off but Rima didn't miss the anger that seeped through.

"Shiki?"

"He hit my mother in front of me."

"_What_!" Rima hissed. She stood, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll kill him myself!"

"I already beat him enough," Shiki said darkly. "He won't be around anymore, thank god."

"How's Mitsuki-San?"

"She was shaken, but like I said earlier she's doing okay now."

"I'm glad," Rima sighed. Sudden a loud clap of thunder came, making her jump. Her and Shiki looked up to see thick, dark clouds covering the stars and moon.

"We should go home," Shiki said. Rima nodded and they both stood up. Since Shiki's place was the closest they went there. Shiki couldn't help but notice Rima's nervousness when thunder echoed through the air.

* * *

_**Rima POV**_

"Rima-Chan!" I was swept up in a warm embrace as soon as I walked into the Shiki Mansion. "I'm glad you came. It's been too long since you were here last."

"I know, I'm sorry," I smiled at Shiki's mother. "I've been busy with the modeling and studies."

"Of course, I understand," Mitsuki smiled. "I would say that Senri has been busy with studies also but his last tutor quit since he wouldn't pay attention."

"Really?" I gave Shiki an annoyed look which he pointedly avoided. '_And here I thought he was finally listening to me and doing better…Ichijo-San must be the one bailing him out_'

"We'll be upstairs mother," Shiki muttered, heading for the stairs. I smirked, amused. He was annoyed.

I laid down on his bed, starring at the ceiling. Shiki laid down beside me, but laid on his side, starring at me. I tried to ignore it. I was glad the thunder had stopped. It seemed to just past over with no rain.

"What?" I gave up. It was hard to ignore that gaze.

"Nothing."

"Then don't stare."

"Why?"

"It annoys me."

"Why?" I glared at him, which made his smirk for a second before it slipped into a worried frown. "You seem calmer now that the thunder stopped." So he noticed.

"Yeah, I don't like it much," I rolled onto my side so I could look at him better. "It makes me nervous."

"You don't seem like the Brontophobia type."

"I'm not _scared _of it," I told him. "I just…get nervous, and my body feels all jumpy…It's hard to explain."

"Weird." he said. We feel silent but it was a comfortable silence. We didn't feel they need to fill every silence that came like most people do.

"Aidou wants us to go over later," He said suddenly. "He said he wants to show us something."

"What?"

"Wouldn't say, but he sounded smug."

"When doesn't he?" I sighed. It seemed the older Hanabusa got, the more stuck up he gets. "What time does he want us there?"

"Uh…" Shiki rolled over to look at the clock on his nightstand. "It's 10 now so, in an hour."

So when that hour came we left, heading for the Aidou Mansion. On the way Shiki and I discussed what it could be that he wanted to show everyone, but soon gave up. With him it could be anything.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"About time you two got here!" Aidou crossed his arms.

"Well we're here now," Rima said, a blank look on her face.

"Where's Ichijo-San?" Shiki asked, the same look on his face.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you two to show _some _enthusiastic emotions," Aidou said, annoyed at their lack of.

"Just tell us what you want to show us," Rima said.

**xXxXxXx**

"Your kidding me," Ruka said. "You all worked up over this?"

"Your just made you parents won't get you one this big," Aidou smirked.

"It just a pool!" Shiki muttered.

"A _big_ pool that lights up _and _had a pool heater."

"I like it," Ichijo grinned. "It's been so hot lately that a pool is great! Let's go change!"

"We didn't bring our bathing suits though," Ruka reminded him.

"There's always some spare ones inside," Akatsuki told her.

"Sweet, let's go!" Ichijo said.

On the way back inside, Shiki noticed how Rima was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Good thing Hanabusa has three sisters," Ruka said, looking at her suit in the mirror. It was a orange bikini with white lilies as the pattern. Her short hair was in a pony tail so it would stay out of her face.

"I guess," Rima muttered. She was wearing a dark maroon one, the bottoms were like shorts, and the top was like a halter top. Like Ruka, she had put her hair in a pony tail but only because she didn't want her ribbons to get wrecked, not that she'd be in the water much.

When they got outside the boys were already waiting. Shiki was wearing plain black swimming trunks, Ichijo blinding yellow one, Akatsuki black ones with flames and Aidou wore one like them, only with blue flames.

"LET'S GO!" Aidou shouted, jumping in, Ichijo right at his heals. Shiki and Akatsuki went in at a slower pace while Rima and Ruka sat at the edge, their feet dangling in the water. After a few minutes Ruka slipped in, leaving Rima alone on the edge. Shiki swam over, worried.

"You okay?" He asked. He knew that Rima didn't know how to swim still, so he didn't want her to feel left out.

"Yeah," Rima nodded. "I'll come in the shallow end soon."

"Come in now, I'll hang onto you," Shiki told her.

"No, I'm fine here!" Rima snapped, making him sigh.

"I'll just pull you in," He warned. "Either that or you come in yourself."

"Since when are you demanding," Rima muttered.

"Only when your stubborn I am," Shiki said. Holding his hand out he added, "Well?"

Rima starred at it, wary in her eyes before taking his hand. As soon as she hit the water she clung onto his arm, her eyes shut tight.

"I _really_ don't like this Shiki," She said quietly.

"I won't let you drown," He told her.

"I don't want Aidou making fun of me," She added. But she didn't have to worry since his attention was focused on his cousin, who looked really uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Akatsuki?" Aidou asked him.

"Nothing," Akatsuki said quickly.

"No, something's wrong," Ruka frowned. "What is it?"

"Just…need awhile to get used to the water," Akatsuki told them.

"Why? The pool heater is on," Aidou said.

"Really?" Ruka raised an eye brow at him. "I can barely tell."

"Well, it's not by much since I don't like heat…"

"Well he is basically Fire when you think about it," Ichijo said thoughtfully. He was sitting on an inflatable pool chair, floating over to them. "I find it cool how, depending on what our power it, different elements can effect us. Aidou's is Ice and heat bothers him, Akatsuki's Fire and water makes him uncomfortable for awhile…"

"Too true," Akatsuki muttered, getting out.

"Aw, it can't be that bad, don't be a kill joy Akatsuki," Aidou whined.

"Oh go stand in the sun for an hour!" Ruka snapped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Ichijo-San, where did you get that?" Shiki asked, pointing to the chair.

"In the shed but why…" Ichijo's gaze went from Shiki to Rima, who was still clinging to his arm. "Here, I don't need it anymore. Rima-Chan, you can have it!"

Rima, who was grateful, didn't bother to tell him off for calling her 'Chan'. "Arigato Ichijo-San."

Him and Shiki helped her in, sticking close so they could talk.

"Rima, you're the only one whose powers we don't know yet," Ichijo said. "I don't know what the Touya Clan Noble Power is."

"I don't either," Rima confessed. "To be honest, it skipped the last two generations, my mothers and grandmothers. That's why there's been a lot of pressure in my family."

"Really?" Shiki looked confused. "I didn't know that could happen."

"It can," Ichijo nodded. "Only on two conditions, that I know of anyway. One is there's just too much Human Blood in the family line, or the person, for whatever reason, didn't inherit the Gene that provides the vampire to have a power."

"I didn't know that," Rima said, then started shivering. Now that Shiki thought about it, she's been shivering for awhile."Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-I don't feel very good," She said.

"Your paler then usual," Ichijo said, worried. "Let's get out."

"What? Why is everyone leaving?" Aidou pouted, but was ignored.

* * *

"Here's another blanket," Ichijo passed to Shiki. There were Shiki's place now, sitting on the couch.

He nodded his thanks before putting it over Rima, who was leaning against him. She had stopped shivering but was still pale.

"How are you feeling?" Shiki asked her.

"My body's all sore," Rima said quietly.

"It's weird how this just suddenly came on." Ichijo frowned.

"I just want to rest," Rima sighed, snuggling closer to Shiki.

"Well you seem to have everything taken care of here Shiki," Ichijo grinned. "I'll get going, feel better Rima-Chan."

"Hm," Rima closed her eyes.

Once Ichijo left, Shiki and Rima stayed on the couch together, both covered up by the two blankets.

An hour later, when Mitsuki came down to check on them, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Shiki was laying down on his bed, trying to see out the window, but soon gave up on it. The rain pounding against the glass made it difficult to see anything clearly. After two days of cloudiness, the threats of a thunderstorm finally came.

'_I hope Rima's doing okay_' Shiki thought.

"Senri?" he sat up, turning to his mother standing in his door way, wrapped in her housecoat, a black object in her hand. "Rima-Chan's father is on the phone."

"Her father?" Shiki looked confused. Last he hear Rima's father was out west to help design some building. He must have just recently come back. Taking the phone from his mother he said in a confused voice, "Mitsuki-San?"

"_Senri? Could you come over right away_?" Touya Mitsuki's voice sounded anxious.

"Is something wrong?" Right away Shiki's thoughts went to Rima.

"_Yes, Rima's shut her self up in her room. She refuses to come out. It sounds like she breaking things but we can't get in._"

"Why?"

"_I don't know, every time we touch the handle we get shocked."_

"I'll be right over," Shiki hung up.

As he got his driver to take him to Rima's, he couldn't stop the worry in him from showing. Whenever Rima was upset she would go for a walk or come to his place, and occasionally Ichijo's or Ruka's. What would-

He jumped at the sound of thunder, and suddenly remember what Rima had told him.

_"I-I don't like water much," She whispered. She buried her face in his neck, her breath tickling his skin as she spoke. "No one in my family does. On my mothers side at least. She's-she's the only one who does."_

_"I just…get nervous, and my body feels all jumpy…It's hard to explain."_

Then he remembered what Ichijo had said at Aidou's.

_"Well he is basically Fire when you think about it," Ichijo said thoughtfully. He was sitting on an inflatable pool chair, floating over to them. "I find it cool how, depending on what our power it, different elements can effect us. Aidou's is Ice and heat bothers him, Kain's is Fire and water makes him uncomfortable for awhile…"_

Then what Mitsuki had just told him.

"_I don't know, every time we touch the handle we get shocked."_

"Damn it…" He cursed, realising what it meant. He wasn't good at sciences for nothing. "Hold on Rima…"

* * *

She gritted her teeth together, her arms locked around her petite body as the shook, sparks emitting from her hands and surrounding her.

The ground of her room was littered with glass from the broken mirror window, the window panels open making the ripped curtains blow.

'_Stop it…stop it…_' Rima silently begged as lightening and thunder struck, making the sparks react. She bit her lip from the pain it brought, making it bleed. She had bit marks on her arms that were slowly healing.

She was scared. She wanted it to stop. She knew it was dangerous being inside, surrounded by glass the way she was but she didn't want to go outside. If it was this bad indoors what would happen if she stepped outside?

"Rima?" her fathers voice sounded.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"Rima, Senri-Kun is on his way here"

'_Shiki?_' Relief made her relax for a second but that was enough. As soon as she relaxed her grip lightning flashed the sparks mimicked, breaking the glass even more and sending it flying around the room.

She locked her arms around her, shacking.

"Shiki…"

* * *

It only took twenty minutes for Shiki to get there but it felt like hours. When he got inside he saw Rima's mother sitting at the bottom of the staircase looking a mess.

"Thanks god you're here," She said when she saw him. "She'll listen to you."

"It's her noble power, isn't it?" Shiki asked. It made sense with what's happening.

"Yes," Annika nodded. "I-I never-never thought it would be to this degree. I-I never got it, neither did my mother…we thought the power was gone in our family…"

Shiki headed up the stairs. He could hear what sounded like static coming from her room.

He touched the handle only to withdraw it quickly. He looked at his hand, seeing burn marks covering his palm.

"Rima?" He called. He got no answer. "Rima, I'm going to come in."

He put his hand back on the handle, ignoring the shock it gave him though it was painful and turned it.

He froze at what he saw. Rima huddled up in the corner of her room, what looked like lightening surrounding her. Glass was broken everywhere.

This was bad. Vampires get their powers if danger is near or they're protecting someone, like he did his mother. Rima's power was being forced out of her by the element it resembled, and by the looks of it, it was painful.

"Rima!" He called over the wind that was blowing harshly outside but she didn't seem to hear him. He ran to her, ignoring to the shocks he got. "Rima!" he wrapped his arms around, flinching from the sparks. "Rima, it's okay, open your eyes.""S-Senri?" Rima lifted her head to look at him with wide, tear filled eyes. "Is-Is it r-really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Shiki told her softy. He was slightly shocked that she used his first name but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. "Just calm down."

It took awhile, but after five minutes that sparks subsided, then disappeared completely so the only lightning was coming from outside.

"Better?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," Rima sniffed, pulling away from him slightly. Her eyes widened. "S-Shiki, your arms."

Shiki glanced down, seeing the burns on his arms that were just starting to heal. He didn't even notice them.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"I'm sorry," Rima whispered. "This is my fault, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Shiki told her. "Don't say it is. Besides, now you have you power."

"I don't like it," She muttered. "I really don't. I'll only use it as a last resort, or when I'm desperate." she then yawned, showing how tired she was. Shiki helped her up, and carried her to one of the guests room since her room was destroyed slightly.

"I'm sorry," Rima murmured quietly once she was settled.

"I told you it's not your fault," Shiki sighed. "Look, their already healed."

"Rima?" they looked to see her parents standing in the door way.

"Oh Rima," Shiki moved out of the way as Annika came over. "Oh Rima."

"I'm okay mother," Rima said.

"That's good," Mitsuki was a step behind his wife. "You should have let us help sweetheart, we love you."

Shiki was the only one who noticed her wince slightly at those words.

They left, thanking Shiki for his help, and shut the door behind them.

"You don't believe them?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I try to, but it's hard." Rima said quietly. Silence fell between them.

"I'll leave so you can get some rest," Shiki stood to go but a tug on his shirt stopped him. He turned to see Rima gripping it in her hand.

"Stay," She murmured. Shiki could tell she was forcing herself to stay awake. "Please."

"Yeah," Shiki sat back down beside her. "Always."

* * *

_A/N: I got the title for this chapter from the song Hold, by Superchick. I'm making a Shima AMV with the song, which reminds me, I posted two ShikiXRima vids on my Youtube account. The link is in my profile._

_Next chapter is a time skip of two years, so their twelve and Kaname will be in the chapter! And since I'm in such a good mood I'll tell you what it's about. Rima's twelveth birthday! So leave a review and I'll try to post the next chapter as quickly as I can!_


	12. 11,Present

_A/N: I am so sorry about updating so late! My sister took my laptop at my moms and I just got it back today and for whatever stupid reason Fanfiction won't let me update my stories at my dads. Again I am so sorry!_

_And if your not too angry with me I finished that Shima AMV that I mentioned in the last chapter and a Zeki one. Check them out if you have time, link is in my profile._

* * *

_**Chapter 11, Present **_

"Tip your head to the side a bit Rima, a bit more…good! Okay, that's a wrap!"

Rima got off the bench she was sitting on, and walked towards the maroon haired boy, who was wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans, waiting for her.

"You didn't have to come," She said. "You didn't work today."

"I had nothing else to do," Shiki shrugged. "I like your outfit," he added, making her scowl. She was wearing a yellow skirt with a white jacket over a sky blue shirt. She wore matching yellow tennis shoes. The appearance was very bright. Very appropriate for Back-To-School wear.

"I only put up with this because I get paid," she said stiffly, walking her dressing room. "And don't most schools have uniforms? I'm changing."

Shiki nodded and waited. When she came out five minute later she was wearing a black skirt with leggings and flats, and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

"Nice," He said.

"Whatever, let's just go," Rima sighed. "I want to get some rest before we go to Ichijo-San's place. He said there was something he wanted to tell us."

_**Two hours later**_

"Did you hear? Aidou's supposed to be on T.V tonight." Rima said, She was starring out the window of the car, watching the trees blur by.

"For what?" Shiki yawned.

"Some award for helping his father's company."

When they got there, they went upstairs where the maids said Ichijo was. When they got near the door they could hear Ichijo's voice.

"Well, he's in love with you," he was saying.

"What have I said about bringing that up Ichijo?" an unexpected voice answered. Rima and Shiki exchanged looks. Was that just-?

"Don't glare at me Kaname, it's scary…" Ichijo said, confirming their thoughts. "Oh, hi Shiki, Rima!" he said as the two came into the room.

Ichijo was standing by the doors to the balcony, wearing a pale yellow shirt and jeans.

"Hey Ichijo-San," Rima and Shiki said.

"Rima, Shiki, It's been awhile," Kaname came inside with Ichijo. He was wearing a black shirt, with a white one underneath and dark jeans.

"Hello Kaname-Sama," Rima bowed politely.

"Hey Kaname." Shiki shrugged. Rima stepped on his foot, and pulled on his hair, forcing him into a bow. "-Sama," He added in a pain filled voice.

"Ichijo, I need to leave to speak with Cross, will you tell Ichio that I'll speak with him tomorrow?" Kaname turned to Ichijo, acting as if nothing happened though he did have an amused glint in his eyes.

"Sure, but he's not going to be happy that you succeeded to avoided him again," Ichijo sighed. "I always get stuck with the dirty work."

"I'll see you two again soon," Kaname said to Shiki, who had sat down on the couch and Rima, was sitting on a chair. "Ichijo, don't forget to talk to them about _it_."

"I know," Ichijo smiled.

"Talk about what?" Rima asked once the Pureblood had left.

"It's about what I wanted to talk to you two about," Ichijo told them, sitting beside Shiki.

"And that would be…?"

"Blood Tablets," Ichijo grinned.

"Huh?" Rima and Shiki wore identical looks of confusion.

"You two have been out of touch latly. The Aidou family helped develop them for Kaname and Cross Kaien," Ichijo explained. "Their going to help with Bloodlust. Here."

He reached over towards the counted and showed the two a small, square container that had a weird symbol on it. Rima took them from him, sliding it open to see white tablets in it.

She gave him a sceptical look. "These are supposed to help with Bloodlust?"

"Yup. Their still in development, so not many people have them yet. Just those close to the Aidou Family and members of Senates Elder Council."

"Hmm," Rima starred at them before popping two in her mouth. It dissolved quickly, and tasted almost like blood but more…bitter and not as satisfying.

Then the after-taste came and she gabbed the nearest glass of water.

"Ew," She said, looking at the tablets as though they insulted her.

Shiki, who had done the same, looked disgusted. Very different from the passive look he had before he'd taken them.

"Gross." He muttered.

"well, like I said their still in development," Ichijo shrugged. "Just tell Aidou what's wrong with them. He's really getting into the project."

"Can we tell him what's wrong with him too?" Shiki asked, leaning back against the couch. "He's seriously in love with Kaname-Ow-" Rima flicked him on the ear so he added, "-Sama."

"Learn respect," Rima scolded.

"Seems like it," Ichijo grinned at his friends. "Ruka's not going to be to happy about it."

"Seems like Kaname-Sama isn't happy about it either," Rima muttered, remembering the annoyed look in his eyes.

"Kaname's always like that." he shrugged, then added thoughtfully, "He's like a dog without his owner sometimes…"

Rima just starred at him, shocked at his Blunt-Rude-Like way of talking about the Pureblood.

"Ichijo-San, do you have any real blood?" Shiki asked. He was still starring at the tablets with contempt in his eyes.

"Actually-"

"Wait," Rima interrupted. Something Ichijo had said earlier just registered with her. "Cross Kaien? The Hunter? Why is Kaname-Sama-"

"Again, that's what I wanted to talk to you two about." Ichijo interrupted to her annoyance even though she did the same to him. "Kaname's helping him establish a Night Class at his Academy."

"Night Class?" Shiki asked.

"It's to help coexistence with humans." Ichijo explained. "Aidou, Akatsuki and Ruka already agreed to go, and some others."

"Coexistence with humans?" Rima repeated.

"When will it start?" Shiki asked.

"Well, there are still a few things to work out, with the Hunter Association and the Senate, so it will be a few years…"

"And this was Kaname-Sama's idea?" Rima raised her eyebrows at him. "Wouldn't vampire's agreeing to this be considered Pro-Monarchy?"

"You don't miss a thing, do you Rima?" Ichijo sighed, a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, most of the families are most likely going to be Pro-Monarchy. That's one of the reasons why it's been difficult to establish the Night Class. Families don't want to be considered traitor to the Senate, but they want to support Kaname. You can see the difficulties in this."

"Who cares what the Senate thinks?" Shiki yawned. "If they want to coexist with humans then they should support Kaname, if they don't, they don't. It's not that hard."

"Says the boy from a Pro-Council family," Rima rolled her eyes.

"So what do you guys think?" Ichijo asked. "Will you join?"

"I'll think about it," Rima told him while Shiki shrugged.

They talked about other things, work, their friends, what the Night Class might be like.

"Hey Rima, your birthday is coming up isn't it?" Ichijo suddenly asked.. "What do you want?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing really…"

"What?" Ichijo looked horrified. "How could you not want anything for your birthday?"

"There's just nothing I want," Rima sighed. "I get free clothes from modeling, I already have enough money…there's nothing that really interests me."

"Really?" Shiki looked at her.

"Well…" A small blush came to her cheeks but it disappeared quickly. "No. I don't want anything."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am," Rima glanced at the clock and stood. "I have to go, Shiki, do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll hang out here a bit longer," Shiki told her. She nodded. Giving Ichijo a quick wave she left.

"Ichijo-San, can I ask you a favour?" Shiki asked after a few minutes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need help finding something."

Ten minutes later the two were starring at a computer screen, scrolling through the list.

"Is this it?"

"No, it's not gray."

"What about this?"

"No hat."

"So this one."

"No."

"What about this? It fits all the requirements."

"the eyes are black."

"So?"

"The one she wants has red eyes."

Ichijo sighed. He never knew Rima was _this_ difficult to shop for.

"Where exactly did you see it?"

"Can't remember." Ichijo sweat dropped. Not the answer he expected but it was the truth. Shiki couldn't remember _where _he saw it, just _when_ he saw it.

It was just after he and Rima started modeling together. He couldn't remember if they were looking through a magazine or saw it in a store window when they went for a walk. All he remembered was the way she smiled when she saw it, the smile that wasn't fake, like the ones she used for photo shoots.

It was radiant.

* * *

"Happy birthday Rima," Ruka hugged the petite vampire as soon as she opened the door.

"Thanks," Rima said, hugging her back.

"Hanabusa's going to be late," Akatsuki told her, giving her a one armed hug. "He got caught up in some research notes."

"He can stay away for all I care," Ruka muttered, then added in a louder voice "Is Shiki here already?"

"No, only Ichijo-San," Rima told her as she lead them to the living room.

"Only? You make sound like a pest Rima," Ichijo pouted.

"I won't comment on that," Rima said, sitting down."Your mean when Shiki isn't here," Ichijo told her, but she ignored it.

They hung out, eating snacks and visiting. Aidou showed up a half hour after Akatsuki and Ruka arrived. All had been busy the last few months that they didn't get to do this as often as before. Problem was, Rima couldn't concentrate because Shiki still hadn't arrived. She could vaguely hear Ruka and Aidou arguing.

"How could you be so stupid?" Ruka snapped suddenly at Aidou.

"What did I do now?" Aidou sighed.

"You almost revealed everything in that interview! If Akatsuki wasn't there-"

"I wouldn't of revealed anything!" Aidou snapped.

"Well, you were close, even I was scared," Ichijo said.

"No I wasn't! Rima, was I?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't see it," Rima said. She sounded distracted. "Neither did Shiki,"

"What?"

Rima, however, stopped listening. She was looking out the window, a distant look in her eyes.

"Shiki, where are you…?" She muttered under her breath.

Ichijo, who heard her, smiled softly. She had the same look Shiki would get when Rima wasn't there.

"Rima," She turned to look at Ichijo, who had an understanding look in his eyes. "I know Shiki isn't here yet, but how about we open your presents now? I know Shiki won't mind missing out on it."

"Sure," Rima agreed.

She opened the first present, which was from Ruka. It was a bottle of perfume, and a sapphire bracelet. Akatsuki's was the latest Wakeshima Kanon CD. Aidou got her a two boxes of chocolate Pocky, and a book called, '_Art through the Ages: Artists and Their Styles In Detail_'. when she opened that one, she looked at him, shocked.

"How did you know I was into art?" She asked.

"Hey, even I listen time to time," Aidou blushed in embarrassment. "O-Open Ichijo's!"

It was a small collection of Manga, a series called '_Merupuri_', and…

"What's this?" She asked, holding up the metal box. It was gold, with dark blue covering the sides slightly.

"Here, I'll show you," Ichijo took it from, flipping a small switch that she didn't notice at the back. A small, oval lid popped open at the top, revealing a miniature bird that started singing.

"Wow," Rima and Ruka said at the same time, their eyes wide. It was cool.

"Where'd you get that?" Akatsuki asked.

"I found it at a garage sale about a month ago," Ichijo passed it back to Rima. "The guy obviously didn't realise how much it was worth since he only asked for $20 for it."

"What were doing at a garage sale?" Aidou asked. "Aren't those during the day?"

"I was bored, so I went for walk," Ichijo said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_Is he really a vampire?_' Aidou and Akatsuki couldn't help but think.

* * *

"Shiki will show up, he's just…running late," Ichijo reassured Rima. She nodded but didn't say anything. The others had already left, and Ichijo was just about to leave. "Really Rima, he's just having, er, a tough time getting your present."

"I told him I didn't want anything," Rima said.

"That's how he is."

"How who is?" Rima turned around to see Shiki standing in the entrance hall.

"Shiki!" Ichijo exclaimed.

"Your late," Rima frowned.

"Sorry, it arrived late," Shiki held up a stuffed bunny that she didn't notice him holding. It was gray, wearing a black vest with a red bowtie and black top with a red ribbon, it's eyes red.

"Isn't that-"

"The one you wanted when we first started modeling?" Shiki handed it to her. "Yeah. It was a pain finding one like it, but it was worth it."

Rima took it, starring at it with wide eyes. She always wanted this but didn't tell anyone. She didn't even tell Shiki that she did, so how did he know?

She dropped the stuffed rabbit as she wrapped her arms around Shiki's neck, hugging him.

"Arigato Senri," She said quietly. Shiki, startled by the gesture, embraced her back.

"No problem," He said. In the corner of his vision he saw Ichijo slip out the door silently, a grin on his face.

* * *

_Shiki's so sweet to Rima! _

_The gift Ichijo got Rima is called a Bird Music Box…I think…I saw it on an episode of _Storage Wars_ and thought they were so cool! Look them up online if you get a chance to._


	13. 12,Blood

_A/N: They are Fourteen in this chapter, so another Two year skip._

* * *

_**Chapter 12, Blood**_

Shiki laid down, his head on Rima's lap as they sat on a nearby couch. He seemed a bit pale. They were at a studio for one of their shoots. They were finally allowed a break after two hours of snapping photo's.

"You okay?" Rima frowned.

"I'm not used to those Tablets yet," He said. The Tablets have improved, the taste not as bad but that didn't mean they were good. They had been relying more on them, seeing as they were going to be going to that Academy, which should be starting up soon. "Their boring to have."

"Can't argue with that," Rima agreed. She didn't care for them either but could handle them better than him.

"How long 'till we can leave?" Shiki asked, yawning. "I'm tired.""

They have to look over the photo's we did to make sure their good enough," Rima sighed, resting her head in hand as she starred into the distance. Shiki could easily hear the annoyance in her voice. "Which is pointless because they always are."

Shiki grunted in agreement. He glanced up at Rima, his eyes focused on her neck, which was easily exposed by the black shirt she was wearing.

Rima was startled at how abruptly he sat up.

"Shiki?" She gave him a confused look as he avoided looking at her. He was spared answering when their manager came.

"Okay, the photo's look good, you two can go," She said. "But Shiki, try to eat more, you've been more pale lately. Rima, you too, you seem to be losing weight."

'_Of course we are, we stopped drinking real blood that donors give for vampires and started these crappy tablets!_' Rima thought bitterly as they made their way to the car that was waiting for them.

Both were silent on the ride back. Rima's eyes kept flickering towards Shiki, who seemed to be trying to casually sit as far away from her as the vehicle would allow, without it being obvious.

"Ne, Shiki," He glanced her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," He said. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the container for the Tablets.

"Weren't you just complaining about those?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired…and bored." He opened it, spilling a bunch of them into his mouth. Rima sweat dropped.

'_Vampire bingeing on Blood Tablets…Kain was right, it does look weird_' She thought, remembering how Akatsuki told her about when he and Ruka saw the Pureblood Kaname at Ruka's first Soirée.

Shiki glanced at Rim, who was now starring out the window, deep in thought. Once again, he found his eyes straying to her neck. He quickly looked away, mimicking her by looking out the window.

Lately he's been having sinful thoughts of blood, her blood to be exact. Wondering what it tasted like, if it was as good as her scent…or better.

But he refused to ask for a taste. She was his best friend, he didn't want to damage that relationship. What if he couldn't stop once he had some? What if he ended up hurting her? No, he would stick to the Tablets, no matter how disgusting they were to him.

He heard a sigh from his right. He turned his head to look at her, wondering what was wrong, when she laid across the seats, _her_ head on _his_ lap.

"Rima?" He asked, slightly surprised. Usually it was the other way around.

"You always use me as a pillow, it's my turn," she muttered, evidently thinking the same as him. "I'm really tired, I got no sleep."

"Why not?" he frowned.

"Thinking to much," She said. "Unlike you I can't just turn my mind off and sleep standing up."

"I only did that once."

"You would've fallen into a rose bush if Ichijo-San wasn't standing next to you."

They fell into a silence, but for once it wasn't a comfortable one, at least for Shiki. He could hear her pulse loudly, as though he were listening to a drum.

He was thankful when the car finally stopped.

* * *

"That Night Class is going to be starting soon."

Rima didn't say anything. She was sitting in font of him, holding her brown teddy bear to her chest as she watched as Shiki put on a coat of black nail polish on her right hand. It seems weird that he would be doing this, but they were really, really bored. Her rabbit was on the bed so nail polish wouldn't get on it.

"Are you still going?" she finally asked.

"Ichijo-San wants me to," Shiki shrugged. "And my Great-Uncle told me to go too but…I'll only go if you do."

Rima took her hand back and starred at it before looking at Shiki, annoyed.

"What?"

"I never thought it was possible to mess up putting nail polish on."

"Gomen."

Sighing, Rima stood up, walking to the bathroom in her room to wash off the polish that was on her skin instead of the nail. As she washed it off, she couldn't stop herself from frowning in annoyance. Somehow Shiki's Great Uncle found a way back into his life and she wasn't happy. Sure, he didn't listen to him as much but still.

She didn't like it. When she was done they went downstairs to make something to eat.

"What do you want?" Rima asked, looking through the pantry.

"Anything's good," Shiki shrugged, leaning against the counter.

"I could make some Nabemono," Rima said. "Even though it's not that cold out."

"That's fine."

"Good, now grab the stuff from the fridge, your helping."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to eat, yes," Rima rolled her eyes. "And you should, your looking like a skeleton again."

So they got to work, not that it was that hard.

"Ne, Shiki, pass me the Negi," Rima said.

"Why?"

"It's part of the recipe."

"But I don't like Leeks."

"Too bad, suck it up," Rima grabbed the leeks and set to cutting them up when-

"Ow, Shit," she hissed, pulling her hand back and dropping the knife. A drop of crimson fell onto counter from the cut on her finger.

"What's wrong?" Shiki was now standing behind her, his brow furrowed in concern.

"It's just a cut," she said. "It'll heal soon." She turned around to clean the blood off but stopped when she saw Shiki looking determinedly away from her. "Shiki?"

"Yeah?" his voice sounded strained.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just clean your blood off!" He said impatiently. That's when she knew what was wrong. He didn't want her to see his eyes.

"Here," she moved closer to him, holding her finger up to him.

Shiki involuntarily turned his head at the scent of her blood, grabbing hold of her wrist. It smelled so nice, Rima's blood. It was like jasmines, like her name. He always wanted to know what it tasted like but never asked, for sharing blood was something only lovers did. It's the only way vampires fill the longing inside them.

He brought her hand to his mouth, licking the blood off. The taste was wonderful. It was sweet, but not too sweet. Almost like the dark chocolate on the Pocky sticks they eat. But most of all it was addicting.

Unconsciously he pulled her closer to him. He let go of her wrist, using his hand to move her hair and his other arm to wrap around her waist, moving his head to her neck.

"Your blood tastes so nice," He murmured, but didn't bite. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted it, he wouldn't do it without her permission. He respected her too much.

Rima wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, moving her head slightly so he could get blood easier.

"I don't mind," She said quietly.

"Rima's too kind to me," Shiki said, just as quiet, before licking her neck. She shivered, a blushing filling her usual pale cheeks.

"No, Shiki's just too hard on himself," She said before feeling his fangs on her neck. She gasped, gripping his shirt as a dull pain came when his fangs pieced her. It faded soon though, as the sound of him drinking blood filled the air.

"Shi…ki…" She said, her voice quiet. Her grip loosened, her mind getting foggy.

Shiki stopped as soon as he heard her voice. He pulled away, licking the blood off from the wounds he made in her neck, which were already healing.

When all the blood was gone he held her close to him, his eyes covered by his red hair.

"I'm sorry Rima," he whispered. "I didn't mean to take so much."

"I don't mind," Rima sighed, closing her eyes. "Shiki always seems weak lately. I don't mind giving my blood for you if it helps…carry me to bed, I'm tired now."

Shiki picked her up bridal style, taking her room.

When he laid her down in her bed, he sat next to her, the fingers of his left hand lingering on his lips while his fingers of his right on her neck where he bit her. He recalled the images he saw when he drank her blood, the emotions.

He could feel worry, for him, and anger for her parents, who were never really home anymore.

And fear.

There was something that was scaring her but he couldn't tell what it was.


End file.
